So nah und so fern
by tate.is.love
Summary: Read & Find out! HarmMac all the way!
1. Chapter 1

_Habe mich dazu entschlossen, eine meiner etwas älteren JAG-FFs auch online zu stellen. 1000 Dank an Summer, die diese FF beta-gelesen hat!_

_Würde mich natürlich über FB freuen. ;) _

_Titel: So nah und so fern_

_Disclaimer: JAG mitsamt allen Chatakteren gehören DPB, ich leihe mir sie nur aus. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgetown,

17:35 Uhr

„Harm, ich hole jetzt Chloe ab, in Ordnung? Wir sind dann gleich wieder da!" rief Mac aus dem Flur in Richtung Küche. Sie hatte ihre Schlüssel in der einen und die Türklinke in der anderen Hand.

„Ja, OK, bis gleich." Antwortete Harm.

Als Mac die Tür öffnete hielt sie noch einmal kurz inne, als Harm ihren Namen rief.

„Mac, warte!"

Verwundert drehte sie sich um und sah Harm aus der Küche in den Flur laufen.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie ihm.

Harm beantwortete ihre Frage nicht, ging auf sie zu, zog sie ein Stück näher zu sich und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten, lächelte er Mac an.

Sie schaute in seine leuchtenden Augen und begann dann, immer noch dicht bei Harm stehend, selbst zu lächeln.

„Hey Flyboy, was war das denn?" fragte sie schelmisch.

Harm tat gespielt entsetzt, hob die Augenbraue und sagte:

„Seit wann darf ich dir keinen Abschiedskuss mehr geben?"

Mac fing an zu lachen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm noch einmal einen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich. Bis gleich!" Damit löste sie sich aus Harms Umarmung, verlies das Apartment und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harm blieb noch einen Augenblick mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht vor der Tür stehen.

Schließlich konnte er sich doch aufraffen und ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Dort setzte er sich auf die Couch. Er brauchte einfach mal kurz Zeit seine vielen Gedanken zu ordnen. In letzter Zeit hatte sich sein Leben grundlegend verändert und das in einem beträchtlichen Tempo.

Er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Jetzt hatte er endlich alles, was er wollte – nämlich Mac.

Vor etwa 2 Monaten hatte alles seinen Lauf genommen. Sie stritten sich im Büro immer weniger und konnten so mehr und mehr beginnen sich gegenseitig wieder besser kennen zu lernen. Nach so langer Zeit, die sie sich schon kannten, hört sich ‚kennen lernen' wahrscheinlich etwas eigenartig an, dennoch stimmte es. Es gab jeden Tag etwas Neues an Mac, das er herausfand und kennen lernte.

Sie verbrachten mehr und mehr Abende zusammen. Und Harm genoss das besonders. Irgendwann hatten sich die beiden endlich die erste richtige Verabredung ausgemacht. Das war für Harm der mit Abstand schönste Abend, den er jemals erlabt hatte. Na ja, mal abgesehen von diesem einen ganz besonderen Abend, an dem sie sich endlich ihre endlich Liebe gestanden.

Flashback --------------------------------------------------------

Es war wieder einer der Abende, die Mac bei Harm verbrachte.

Doch heute war es etwas Besonders, es lag einfach eine ganz andere Stimmung in der Luft als sonst.

Harm hatte für sie gekocht und sie saßen jetzt beide am Esstisch.

„Harm, das Essen war köstlich, wie immer!" verkündete Mac nachdem sie Gabel und Messer auf ihren Teller gelegt hatte.

„Danke. Aber das Essen hätte ohne deine Gesellschaft nicht halb so gut geschmeckt!" sagte Harm lächelnd.

Mac schaute auf und es war wieder einer dieser Augenblicke, in dem zwischen ihnen so etwas wie Magie herrschte. Einmal in seine Augen geschaut, konnte Mac sich nicht mehr von seinem Blick lösen.

Auch Harm bemerkte die ungewöhnliche Atmosphäre heute.

Soll das ein Zeichen sein? fragte sich Harm.

Als er so da saß, Mac in die Augen schauend, fasste er einen Entschluss.

Worauf wartest du Rabb? Wir gehen jetzt schon lange miteinander aus und verbringen sonst auch jede freie Minute zusammen. Ich muss sie einfach wissen lassen, was ich fühle. Mir reichen die kurzen Abschiedsküsse einfach nicht mehr. 

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand er auf, umrundete den Tisch, ging auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand.

Mac schaute immer noch wie gebannt in diese Ozeanblauen Augen und lies sich einfach treiben - Lies sich von Harm führen. Er zog sie von Stuhl hoch und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Setz dich." Flüsterte er.

Mac lief dabei eine Gänsehaut über den gesamten Körper.

Als sie sich gesetzt hatte drehte sich Harm um und war dabei aus ihrem Blickfeld zu verschwinden, als sie schließlich herausbrachte:

„Hey, wo willst du…."

„Ssscchhhh." Entgegnete Harm nur leise und verschwand damit kurz im Schlafzimmer.

Wie in Trance blieb Mac auf der Couch sitzen. Sie hatte ein furchtbares Kribbeln im Bauch, das ihr in letzter Zeit bei solchen Abenden öfter auffiel.

Das Herz schlug ihr auf einmal bis zum Hals, als Harm mit seiner Gitarre in den Händen zurück kam und sich ihr gegenüber setzte.

Er schaute ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen, bevor er anfing eine Melodie zu spielen und dazu zu singen. Keine Sekunde wichen seine Augen von ihren.

„There is something that I see,

in the way you look at me,

there's a smile there's a truth in your eyes.

What an unexpected way,

On this unexpected day,

Could it be, this is were I belong?

It is you I have loved all along.

There's no more mystery,

It is finally clear to me,

You're the home my heart searched for so long,

It is you I have loved all along.

There were times I ran to hide,

Afraid to show the other side,

Alone in the night without you.

But now I know just who you are,

And I know you hold my heart finally,

This is where I belong.

It is you I have loved all along.

There's no more mystery,

It is finally clear to me,

You're the home my heart searched for so long,

It is you I have loved all along.

Over and over I'm filled with emotions,

You love rushes through my veins.

And I am filled with the sweetest devotion,

As I look into you perfect face.

There's no more mystery,

It is finally clear to me,

You're the home my heart searched for so long,

It is you I have loved all along.

It is you I have loved all along."

Nachdem Harm die letzten Takte gespielt hatte, wurde es ganz still. Keiner der beiden konnte etwas sagen. Sie schauten sich einfach nur an.

Mac war vollkommen überwältigt. Sie hatte weiche Knie und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

War das wirklich real was da gerade passierte? Sie konnte das alles noch gar nicht fassen, einfach nicht realisieren. Überhaupt hatte sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper vollkommen verloren. Tränen der Freude stiegen in ihr auf und sie begann zu schluchzen.

Harm, der ihr immer noch mit der Gitarre gegenüber saß, stellte diese nun weg, stand langsam auf und setzte sich zu Mac, ganz nah an sie heran.

Zögerlich hob er den linken Arm und legte ihn vorsichtig um Mac.

Bei dieser Berührung konnte Mac sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Sie fing laut an zu weinen und lehnte sich gegen Harm, der sie nun in einer sicheren, festen und trotzdem gefühlvollen Umarmung hielt.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, schaute sie auf und blickte Harm in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Mac." Flüsterte Harm sanft.

Wieder schossen Mac neue Tränen in die Augen. Sie lächelte und sagte. „Und ich liebe dich."

Darauf hin lehnte sich Harm zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. So, wie er sie schon immer küssen wollte.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Mac auf der Couch in Harms Armen.

End Flashback ------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Nach diesem Ausflug in seine Gedankenwelt, stellte er nur noch einmal neu fest, wie froh er war, Mac zu haben.

Er war wirklich der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Trotzdem war im Hintergrund immer noch eine riesige Angst präsent. Es war die Angst, die ihn immer davon abgehalten hatte, den nächsten Schritt auf Mac zu wagen. Mittlerweile hatte er diesen Schritt gemacht und dachte eigentlich, dass er auch so diese Ängste überwunden hatte. Doch immer wenn er daran dachte wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, ja wie abhängig er von ihr war, meldete sich gleichzeitig diese furchtbare Angst zurück.

Was würde ich machen, wenn ich Mac jetzt verlieren würde? Ich wäre verloren ohne sie. Ich kann gar nicht mehr ohne sie leben.

Was ist, wenn sie es sich anders überlegt? Was, wenn sie etwas Neues, Aufregenderes braucht? Ist sie auch so abhängig von mir, wie ich von ihr? 

Bei diesen Gedanken verschlechterte sich seine Stimmung sofort wieder.

Jeden dieser eigentlich schönen Augenblicke zerstöre ich mir selbst mit meiner Angst. Das kann so nicht weitergehen. Ich kann Mac doch vertrauen. 

Damit verdrängte er die Angst wieder, wie schon so oft zuvor in letzter Zeit, und versuchte sich auf etwas Positives zu konzentrieren.

Chloe würde sie für eine Weile besuchen und darauf freute sich Harm und natürlich besonders Mac.

„Na dann will ich mal nach dem Essen für die zwei Hungrigen schauen." Sagte Harm zu sich, stand auf und ging wieder in die kleine, enge Küche zurück.

Heute gab es Lasagne. 2/3 mit Fleisch und 1/3 ohne, versteht sich.

Als Harm gerade den Tisch deckte, hörte er ein Auto und kurz darauf Macs Stimme. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, verschwand aber kurz darauf sofort wieder, als er nicht Chloes Stimme hörte, sondern eine unbekannte, männliche Stimme.

Verwundert legte er das letzte Besteck zurecht.

Jetzt hörte man die Stimmen bereits vor der Apartmenttüre.

Die Stirn runzelnd ging er zur Tür und öffnete.

Mac, die gerade herzhaft am Lachen war, erschrak kurz als sich auf einmal die Tür vor ihr öffnete.

Als sie am Flughafen Chloe anholte, lief sie bei der Gebäckausgabe zufällig einem alten Bekannten über den Weg – Sam Matthews. Die beiden hatten sich vor ewig langer Zeit im Jura-Studium kennen gelernt.

Als sie sich wieder erkannten, hatten sie sich natürlich viel zu erzählen. Da er berichtete, er würde kurzzeitig zu JAG nach Washington versetzt, bot Mac ihm sofort an mit ihr zu kommen und ihm alles zu zeigen. Dieses Angebot lies er sich nicht entgehen und nahm an.

Nun standen sie da. Eine strahlende Mac, ein ebenso grinsender Sam und eine genervte und traurig schauende Chloe. Mac hatte sich die ganze Zeit mehr um diesen komischen Sam gekümmert, als um sie. Das passte Chloe natürlich überhaupt nicht.

Harm sah Mac verwirrt an.

Diese antwortete gut gelaunt: „Hey, ich hab da noch jemanden am Flughafen aufgegabelt. Du hast nichts dagegen, wenn er mit uns isst, oder?"

Ohne Harms Antwort abzuwarten zog sie Sam mit sich ins Apartment.

Harm stand völlig neben sich.

Wer soll denn das nun wieder sein? fragte er sich. Er war total überrumpelt von Macs Euphorie. Jetzt fiel im zum ersten Mal Chloe auf, die bei dem ganzen Trouble ziemlich untergegangen war und immer noch außerhalb des Apartments stand.

„Hey Chloe! Schön, dass du hier bist, Große! Komm schon rein!" Harm versuchte so begeistert wie möglich zu klingen, doch in seinem Hinterkopf machte sich da wieder diese schon lang bekannte Angst breit.

Chloe trat langsam ein, stelle ihren Koffer in den Flur und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Da hatte es sich, wie Harm feststellte, dieser geheimnisvolle Unbekannte schon gemütlich gemacht, während Mac in die Küche verschwand.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Harm ebenfalls in die Küche.

Als Mac ihn hörte sagte sie : „Mhhh Harm, die Lasagne riecht wunderbar!"

Harm ging noch ein Stück näher an sie ran und stellte sich hinter sie, immer noch schweigend.

Das machte wiederum Mac stutzig und sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Hey was machst du für ein Gesicht?"

Harm konnte nicht antworten.

„Harm?" Macs Lächeln verschwand langsam von ihrem Gesicht.

„Was ist los?" versuchte es Mac erneut.

„Wer ist er?" fragte er leise, ohne auch nur irgendeine Emotion zu zeigen. Nach außen schien sein Pokerface perfekt, doch innerlich zerriss es ihn, obwohl er wusste, wie kindisch er sich aufführte.

Mac schaute ihn eindringlich an, bis sie leicht anfing zu kichern.

„Keine Angst Harm, er beißt nicht!" scherzte sie.

Doch als Harm darauf hin nur etwas verärgert auf den Boden schaute, korrigierte die ihr Statement:

„Hey Flyboy, komm an den Tisch und ich erzähl dir alles. Einverstanden?" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Jetzt hatte in Harm mal wieder seine Mac gegen seine Angst gesiegt. Er begann ebenfalls zu lächeln und sagte:

„Ja, du hast ja Recht. Tut mir leid."

Mac stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab im einen schnellen Kuss.

„Los, lass uns gehen."

Mac ging voraus und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

„Kommst du Sam? Wir wollen was essen!" forderte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln und einer einladenden Handbewegung auf.

Sam und Chloe standen auf und begleiteten Mac und Harm an den Tisch.

Nach dem Essen erzählte Mac dann alles was sie wusste über Sam. Harm hörte zu und erzwang ein künstliches Lächeln.

Beinahe eine Stunde lang saßen die beiden jetzt schon da und erzählten Geschichten aus „alten Zeiten".

Chloe hatte sich mittlerweile ins kleine Gästezimmer verzogen. Doch Harm musste das überstehen. Er musste mit ansehen, wie sich seine Mac da köstlich mit einem Mann unterhielt, lachte und lachte und er sich so völlig aus dem Gespräch ausgeschlossen fühlte.

Was soll das Rabb, sie wird ja wohl noch mit einem Bekannten reden dürfen. Nicht aufregen, nicht aufregen! sagte Harm sich in Gedanken immer wieder. Sofort war diese Angst wieder da. Das machte ihn wirklich noch verrückt.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, blickte auf die Uhr und sagte:

„ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber ich bin müde. Ich würde mich gerne schon mal hinlegen."

Zu Mac gewand fügte er leise hinzu: „Du kommst noch?"

„Ja, klar. Ich komme gleich nach." Versicherte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Harm drehte sich um und hörte gerade noch wie Sam sagte:

„Ihr…Ihr seid … ein Paar?"

Er konnte Macs Reaktion weder sehen noch hören, da er Mittlerweile im Schlafzimmer angekommen war.

Rasch schlüpfte er aus seinen Klamotten, zog sich ein T-Shirt zum Schlafen über und stellte sich ans Fenster.

Sie hat ihm noch nicht mal erzählt, dass mir zusammen sind. Warum habe ich so eine Angst? 

Nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens, Harm wusste nicht wie lange er schon dort am Fenster stand, glaubte er zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein.

Ich habe einfach Angst davor, dass ich ohne Mac nicht mehr auskomme. Und das kann so nicht gehen. Ich darf doch nicht abhängig von ihr sein. Aber warum macht sie mir es so schwer, was soll diese Aktion hier? 

Er wurde plötzlich, als er dachte, er hätte seine Gedanken geordnet, wieder wütend. Er war wütend darauf, wie Mac ihn jetzt behandelte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zum Schlafzimmer leise aufging und Mac eintrat.

„Harm? Was machst du? Du bist ja noch wach. Ich dachte, du wolltest dich hinlegen."

Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete Harm:

„Ehm, ja, ich … weiß gar nicht wie lange ich hier schon stehe…ich schätze ich war in Gedanken…"

Die Kälte in Harms Stimme lies Mac die Augenbrauen hochziehen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja klar. Wieso nicht?" antwortete Harm sarkastisch.

„Du bist doch nicht sauer?" überkam es Mac.

Harm gab ihr keine Antwort.

Langsam näherte sie sich ihm und wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, doch Harm wich ihr demonstrativ aus. Das kannte Mac. Es gab schon oft Situationen zwischen ihnen, bei denen Harm, was sie anging, überempfindlich reagierte. Dies schien wieder eine dieser Situationen zu sein.

Harm wurde währenddessen immer wütender. Diese furchtbare Angst hatte in seinem Kopf wieder sie Überhand gewonnen. Das lies ihn wütend und aggressiv werden.

„Harm, rede mit mir. Was ist los? Ist es wegen Sam oder warum verhältst du dich so?"

Harm wich der Frage aus. „Wenn wir schon von ihm reden. Wo ist er überhaupt?"

Das war für Mac eindeutig genug. Harm passte es nicht, dass sie sich heute Abend mit Sam amüsiert hatte.

„Du bist eifersüchtig!" erwiderte Mac gereizt.

„Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr." Erst jetzt drehte sich Harm zu Mac um und schaute ihr wütend in die Augen.

„Was soll das denn jetzt? Du führst dich auf wie im Kindergarten! Du weißt doch, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin, nur mit dir, verstanden?" gab Mac leicht unkontrolliert zurück.

„Warum hast du dann den ganzen Abend nicht mit mir geredet? Warum hast du ihm noch nicht mal erzählt, dass wir zusammen sind?"

„Harm…"

„Nein, lass mich ausreden. Hast du heute schon einen Satz mit Chloe geredet? Hast du überhaupt mitbekommen, dass sie schon nach einer halben Stunde gegangen ist? Eher weniger, was? Denn du warst ja beschäftigt und vollkommen in der ‚ach so interessanten Jura-Studium-Zeit' versunken!" warf ihr Harm vor.

Er stand völlig neben sich, war atemlos. Auch Mac entging das nicht. Sie wusste jetzt Besseres, als ihn zurück anzuschreien. Ihr war klar, dass er heute wieder viel über die Zukunft nachgedacht hatte und dass sich da wieder diese aus ihrer Sicht völlig unbegründete Angst zeigte.

Mit ruhiger Stimme redete sie auf ihn ein: „Es ist wieder deine Angst, ja?"

Doch anstatt sich zu beruhigen, wie Mac es vermutet und bezweckt hatte, wurde Harm immer lauter.

„Ach hör doch auf Mac! Für das alles trägst du die Verantwortung!"

„Wirklich? Harm, du hast Angst davor, dass ich sich wegstoße. Aber was machst du jetzt mit mir? Du stößt mich weg und so war es doch immer. Warum tust du das? Das hilft dir doch nicht weiter."

Harms Wut hatte sich mittlerweile in pure Verzweiflung verwandelt und er flüsterte:

„Ja Mac, vielleicht hilft es nicht, aber ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Weißt du, dass mich das verrückt macht? Ich muss daran denken, immer wenn ich dich sehe, jeden Tag. Das macht mich kaputt. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

Mac wusste nicht, was sie hierauf antworten sollte. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass Harm vor irgendetwas Angst hatte, das hatte er ihr mal gesagt, doch sie war nicht weiter darauf eingegangen und ging davon aus, dass es nichts Schlimmes war. Doch da hatte sie wohl falsch gedacht.

Er hält es nicht aus, mit mir zusammen zu sein! dachte sie.

Er kann nicht mit mir zusammen sein! redete Mac sich nun ein. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Harm nicht darauf hinauswollte. Er will sich von mir trennen! Für Mac brach eine Welt zusammen.

Harm sah die Verschieden Emotionen in Macs Augen, konnte sie aber nicht deuten. Jetzt lief eine einsamen Träne über ihre Wange.

Er ging auf sie zu und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihr Gesicht.

Mac zuckte unter seiner Berührung zusammen.

Bleib bei mir, bitte! Ich liebe dich doch! betete Mac mit zugekniffenen Augen.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe." Sagte Harm leise. In diesem Moment zerbrach sein Herz. Er liebte diese Frau über alles auf dieser Welt und doch konnten sie es anscheinend nicht schaffen, zusammen zu sein.

Ähnlich fühlte sich Mac.

Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen und sie glaubte einen unerträglichen Schmerz in der Brust zu spüren.

Vor ihr stand der Mann, den sie schon so lange liebte, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollte. Und dieser Mensch sollte ihr jetzt einfach genommen werden? Vielleicht weil das Schicksal es so wollte?

Könnten die beiden wissen, was der andere dachte, würden sie feststellen, dass sie genau das gleiche wollten. Warum konnten sie diese Gedanken nicht aussprechen?

Wie können sich zwei Menschen so nah und gleichzeitig so fern sein?

-----------------------------

_To be continued…._

_Need your feedback! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Außerhalb Macs Apartment …

Harm hatte schweren Herzens das Apartment verlassen. Er versuchte die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen, zu unterdrücken.

Was hab ich getan? Warum hab ich das gesagt? Ich will doch gar nicht gehen. 

Er drehte sich auf der Stelle um und lief wieder auf den Eingang zu. Er konnte so nicht gehen. Sie hatten mal wieder nichts geklärt. Wo standen die beiden jetzt? Das musste Harm einfach wissen. Er hatte Macs Meinung noch nicht gehört.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Apartment …

Mac stand immer noch an derselben Stelle im Zimmer, sie hatte sich noch keinen Schritt bewegt.

Am liebsten wollte sie weinen, doch die Tränen wollten einfach nicht fließen. Das machte sie wütend.

Warum gehst du einfach Harm? Lässt du mich jetzt auch alleine, wie alle anderen Männer in meinem Leben bisher? 

„NEIN!" schrie sie zornig in die Stille des Apartments hinein.

Im selben Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Harm betrat langsam den Raum.

Macs Gefühle fuhren nun endgültig Achterbahn. Sie war wütend auf Harm, auf sich selbst, auf diese ganze verdammte Situation.

Harm stand nun am einen, Mac am anderen Ende des Zimmers.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harm endlich anfing zu reden.

„Mac, wir haben nichts geklärt." Sagte er leise, während er seinen Blick senkte.

„Was sollen wir denn auch klären?" fuhr sie ihn an. „Es ist doch eh schon alles zu spät."

Mac war so aufgebracht, dass sie gar nicht wirklich wahrnahm, was sie da sagte und was sie damit Harm antat.

Ihm fiel es auf einmal furchtbar schwer seine Tränen zu verbergen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Endlich waren sie zusammen und jetzt? Was war das hier jetzt?

„Willst du damit sagen, dass … Meinst du, dass …"

Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Das Wort ‚Trennung' wollte einfach nicht über seine Lippen kommen. Sein Herz verbot es ihm.

„Du willst, dass ich gehe und … nicht wieder kommen?" presste er leise, mit zitternder Stimme heraus und blicke Mac an.

Er konnte sehen, dass in Macs Kopf einiges vorging.

Sie konnte seine Worte noch gar nicht verstehen. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? ‚Nicht wieder kommen'?

Mein Gott. Doch, doch, du sollst gar nicht erst gehen 

Sie konnte nicht sofort antworten, musste ihre Gedanken erst sortieren.

Diese Pause verstand Harm hingegen als eine Antwort. Er nickte kaum merkbar mit dem Kopf, als würde er sich so selbst die Frage beantworten und versuchen es zu akzeptieren.

Bevor Mac das realisieren und reagieren konnte war Harm schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Nein. Nein, Harm, hörst du? Nein, ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Komm zurück." Flüsterte sie perplex in das einsame, dunkle Schlafzimmer hinein.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Stunde später …

Chloe wurde durch lautes Weinen aus ihrem Schlaf geweckt. Sie hatte mitbekommen, dass Harm und Mac sich gestritten hatten, vermutete zu dem Zeitpunkt aber, dass sich das bald wieder einkriegen würde.

Doch das unaufhörliche Weinen von Mac ließ sie erkennen, dass es doch schlimmer war, als sie zuerst dachte.

Leise stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac kam es vor, als ob sie schon ewig auf ihrem Bett lag und weinte. Zu etwas anderem war sie im Moment auch nicht fähig. Durch ihre Rücksichtslosigkeit hatte sie jetzt Harm verloren. Sie war völlig durcheinander. Sie konnte und wollte nicht ohne ihn weiterleben. Er bedeutete ihr einfach alles.

Sie bemerkte ein leises Klopfen an der Tür. Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen. Sie richtete sich schnell auf.

Als sich die Tür öffnete erkannte sie Chloe, die langsam ins Zimmer trat.

„Mac?" fragte Chloe sanft.

Mac bemühte sich ihre Tränen wegzuwischen und halbwegs ohne schluchzen zu antworten:

„Ja, komm her."

Trotz Macs Bemühungen hatte Chloe den vollkommen verzweifelten Ton in ihrer Stimme erkannt. Langsam ging Chloe zum Bett und setzte sich neben Mac. Sie schaute sie lange einfach nur an. So fertig hatte sie Mac noch nie gesehen. Sie weinte immer noch.

„Mac? Wo ist Harm?" fragte Chloe vorsichtig mit leiser Stimme.

Das lies Mac noch mehr weinen. Sie zog Chloe näher an sich und hielt sie fest.

„Ich weiß es nicht Chloe. Ich weiß es nicht."

Jetzt lief sogar über Chloes Wange eine Träne.

„Warum?" wollte Chloe wissen.

„Ich glaube, er will nicht wiederkommen. Vielleicht gar nicht mehr." Flüsterte Mac traurig.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag,

Montag

JAG-HQ

Mac betrat mit weichen Knien und völlig übermüdet das JAG-HQ. Die letzte Nacht war Chloe noch bei ihr geblieben, doch sie hatte trotzdem kaum geschlafen. Als dann heute Morgen der Wecker klingelte, wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass sie Harm heute auf jeden Fall hier sehen würde. Ihr war völlig unwohl bei diesem Gedanken.

Überhaupt war heute Morgen alles so anders gewesen als sonst. Normalerweise wachte sie jeden Morgen neben Harm auf und ging mit ihm zur Arbeit. Jetzt war er nicht da. Chloe war zwar da, das konnte Mac jedoch nicht wirklich trösten.

Sie würde heute auf Harm treffen und wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Was sie dazu noch besorgte, war, dass sie auch nicht wusste wie alle anderen reagieren würden. Alle wussten bescheid, dass die beiden zusammen waren und auch zusammen bei Mac lebten. Es würde sicherlich auffallen wenn sie heute hier getrennt erschienen.

Sie hatte jedoch jetzt keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn Petty Officer Coates kam ihr im Bullpen entgegen und sagte hastig:

„Colonel MacKenzie, der Admiral möchte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich ein sein Büro kommen."

„Ja, danke Coates." Entgegnete Mac automatisch.

Mac ging zu erst noch schnell in ihr Büro, legte ihren Mantel und die Aktentasche ab und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Büro des Admirals.

Als sie vor der schweren Tür stand, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch. Natürlich ging sie davon aus, dass Harm schon da war.

„Ma'am? Sie können reingehen." Sagte eine etwas verwirrte Coates hinter Mac.

„Ja, danke Petty Officer."

Jetzt öffnete Mac die Tür und trat ein.

Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen, als sie sah, wer da im Büro stand.

Alleine hier mit Harm zu sein wäre ihr schon schwer genug gefallen. Aber jetzt das?

Es herrschte eine eisige Atmosphäre in diesem Raum. Mac hielt unbewusst die Luft an.

Der Admiral saß in deinem großen Ledersessel, Harm stand vor dem Schreibtisch. Doch da war noch jemand, den sie schon wieder total vergessen hatte – Sam. Er drehte sich als erster um und lächelte sie an. Mac konnte das beim besten Willen nicht erwidern. Er war schließlich der Auslöser des ganzen Dramas gewesen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie jetzt überhaupt keine Lust sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen. Harm war Sams überglücklich scheinendes Lächeln natürlich nicht entgangen und Mac konnte erkennen, dass sich sein Gesicht noch mehr verfinsterte.

Endlich schaute der Admiral auf.

„Colonel, was machen sie da hinten? Kommen sie her!"

Mac erschreckte sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie immer noch direkt bei der Tür stand.

Eilig trat sie vor und nahm Haltung an.

„Stehen sie bequem Colonel." Schnaubte der Admiral.

Jetzt stand Mac zwischen Harm und Sam. Sie riskierte einen schnellen Blick nach links, wo Harm stand.

Er schaute auf den Admiral und Mac erkannte, dass auch er nicht viel Schlaf bekommen haben konnte. Er sah ebenso müde aus wie sie.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke, als Harm ebenfalls leicht seinen Kopf zu Mac drehte.

Mac versuchte krampfhaft diesen Ausdruck in seinen Auge zu definieren, aber er hatte zu schnell sein Pokerface aufgesetzt, welches keinerlei Emotionen zum Vorschein kommen lies.

Also versuchte sie sich wieder auf den Admiral zu konzentrieren.

Auch Harm versuchte sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Das fiel ihm jedoch unendlich schwer, da hier in diesem Raum der Mann stand, wegen dem sich Mac und er furchtbar zerstritten hatten. Er kannte ihn zwar gar nicht wirklich, wusste aber mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er diesen Mann hasste.

Die letzte Nacht hatte er viel Zeit gehabt über die ganze Situation nachzudenken, da er schlaflos im Hotel gelegen hatte. In sein Apartment konnte er ja nicht zurück, das hatte er verkauft und war ganz bei Mac eingezogen.

Die Worte des Admirals signalisierten ihm aber jetzt, dass er besser aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurückkommen und sich konzentrieren sollte.

„So dann will ich sie alle mal mit ein paar neuen Fällen bekannt machen."

Der Admiral nahm zwei Akten in die Hand und gab je Sam und Mac eine.

„Commander Matthews, Colonel MacKenzie sie werden einen Lt. verteidigen. Ihm droht eine Militärgerichtsverhandlung. Angeblich hat er wichtiges Beweismaterial beim Fall von Lt. Kevins, bei dem er Verteidiger war, unterschlagen. Gehen sie der Sache nach. Der Mann heißt Lt. Melson. Colonel, sie sind Hauptverteidiger. Ich nehme an, dass sie Commander Matthews Unterstützung gut gebrauchen können."

„Aye Sir." Antwortete Mac.

Sie schaute Sam kurz an. Er war immer noch am Strahlen und verbreitete wirklich gute Laune, sogar an einem Montagmorgen. Sie konnte nicht anders, als auch leicht zu lächeln. Sie musste sich, nach all dem was geschehen war, trotzdem zu gestehen, dass sie Sam mochte und seiner Gesellschaft eigentlich genossen hatte.

Sie drehte den Kopf wieder und bemerkte, dass Harm sie ansah. Er bemühte sich, seine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren. Doch Mac erkannte, dass es ihm furchtbar schwer fiel und sofort war das leichte Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

Komischerweise war das einzige was die denken konnte:

Ich liebe dich doch Harm. 

Am liebsten hätte sie das laut ausgesprochen, doch das war jetzt wirklich sehr unpassend. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf den Admiral.

Er hat noch nicht gesagt, was Harms nächster Fall sein wird… 

„Jetzt zu ihnen Commander." Der Admiral legte seine Brille ab und sah Harm an.

„Sir?" sagte Harm strinrunzelnd.

„Der JAG an Bord der USS Petrik Henry verlässt den Dienst und ich werde Sie als zwischenzeitigen Ersatz schicken."

„Aye Aye, Sir."

Mac schluckte und starrte Harm an. Er zeigte keinerlei Regung im Gesicht.

Macht es ihm gar nichts aus jetzt einfach zu gehen? Ist ihm unsere ‚Beziehung' so egal? Das tat so weh. Es tat ihr so weh zu sehen, dass der Mann, den sie liebte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken von ihr gehen konnte. Er ließ sie einfach allein. Wie alle anderen zuvor auch.

„Sehen sie zu, dass sie ihre Aktenberge ein wenig verkleinern. Den Rest geben sie Roberts. Ihr Flug geht morgen um 8:00 von Andrews. Wegtreten."

„Aye Aye Sir." Sagten die drei Anwälte gleichzeitig, nahmen Haltung an und verließen dann das Büro des Admirals. Als Mac gerade nach dem Türgriff griff, berührte sie Harms Hand. Es war nur eine kleine Berührung, doch sie ließ die beiden erstarren. Sie schauten sich erschrocken an.

Keiner der beiden brachte ein Wort heraus. Sie schauten sich nur eindringlich in die Augen, als könnten sie darin lesen, was im anderen vorging.

Der Augenblick wurde vom gut gelaunten Sam unterbrochen:

„Mac, was ist? Gehst du mit mir zum Lunch oder nicht?"

Mac sah, wie Harm zusammenzuckte und kurz die Augen schloss. Einmal noch blickte er sie an, bevor er sich ohne ein Wort umdrehte und in sein Büro verschwand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dienstag,

7:03 Uhr

Harm hatte sich gerade in seinen Wagen gesetzt. Die Tasche war gepackt und alles war eigentlich bereit. Nur er selbst war nicht bereit.

Das war einfach kein Punkt, an dem er einfach so gehen konnte. Er freute sich natürlich mal wieder auf einem Flugzeugträger zu sein, doch was würde aus Mac und ihm?

Er liebte sie und er konnte nicht einfach gehen ohne „Auf Wiedersehn" gesagt hatte. Also beschloss er bei Mac vorbei zu fahren.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued …_


	4. Chapter 4

Danke für dein FB firegirl! Heute gibt's ein längeres Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgetown,

gleiche Zeit

Mac stand schon seit 2 Stunden am Fenster. Sie war gegen Fünf Uhr plötzlich aufgewacht und konnte seit dem nicht mehr einschlafen. Heute würde Harm gehen und sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Courage mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie hatte gestern, nachdem Chloe ins Bett gegangen war, noch lange mit dem Telefonhörer in der Hand im Schlafzimmer gesessen und überlegt ob sie ihn auf sein Handy anrufen sollte. Schließlich tat sie es doch nicht.

Jetzt sah sie auf einmal Lichter auf der Einfahrt und ging deshalb näher ans Fenster um erkennen zu können, wer das war. Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen. Das war Harms Wagen.

Er stieg aus und ging auf den Eingang zu und verschwand darin. Mach wartete wie gebannt auf ein Klopfen an der Tür. Doch stattdessen sah sie Harm wieder zögerlich aus dem Haus gehen. Er schaute zu ihr hoch, konnte sie aber anscheinend nicht sehen.

Jetzt oder nie dachte sich Mac, zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich und verließ rennend ihr Apartment. So schnell war sie noch nie die Treppen hinuntergelaufen. Endlich erreichte sie die Eingangstür und stürmte hinaus.

Als sie sah, dass Harm tatsächlich noch da war, blieb sie stehen.

Sie atmete schwer.

Harm hatte sie bemerkt und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Er stand schon direkt vor seinem Wagen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Mac, dass er auf sie zuging, bis er direkt vor ihr stand.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen herrschte wieder diese unbeschreibliche Magie zwischen ihnen. Doch jetzt war sie getrübt von Schmerz und Traurigkeit.

„Ich …" versuchte Mac zu beginnen, bis sie ihre Tränen übermannten.

„Sscchhh." Unterbrach Harm sie.

Er nahm langsam ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen kurzen aber zärtlichen Kuss.

„Es tut weh." gestand Mac weinend.

„Es sollte anscheinend nicht sein." flüsterte Harm. „Pass auf dich auf Mac."

„Und du passt auf dich auf, versprochen?" fügte Mac leise hinzu.

Anstatt zu antworten ließ er ihr Gesicht los, drehte sich um, setzte sich in seinen Wagen und fuhr los.

Da stand jetzt Mac, alleine auf dem Hof, in der Dunkelheit – weinend. Sie weinte verzweifelte Tränen. Der Mensch, der ihr am nächsten war, würde jetzt auf einmal so fern sein.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Freitag

17:11 Uhr

JAG-HQ

Die ganze Woche war für Mac ein Alptraum gewesen. Sie war die ganze Zeit schlecht gelaunt und hatte viel im Büro zu tun. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie den Admiral davon überzeugen ihr nachmittags freizugeben. Immer hin war ja Chloe bei ihr. Nur heute musste sie noch etwas länger bleiben, da das Wochenende vor der Tür stand.

Chloe war auch wirklich die einzige, die sie ein wenig von all dem Stress ablenken konnte. Mac war froh, dass sie die letzte Woche nicht alleine war. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen in ein leeres Apartment zurückzukommen. Schließlich war ja in letzter Zeit immer Harm bei ihr gewesen.

Da waren sie wieder – die Gedanken an Harm. Jeden Tag fragte sie sich, was er jetzt wohl machen würde und ob alles OK ist.

Sie vermisste ihn wahnsinnig und das obwohl er erst eine knappe Woche auf der USS Petrik Henry war. Ihr kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Gleich würde sie Chloe zum Flughafen bringen müssen. Die 6 tage waren vorbei und sie musste wieder nach Hause. Mac fürchtete sich jetzt schon vor dem Abschied, sie würde ihre kleine Schwester einfach furchtbar vermissen.

Sie wurde durch ein leises Klopfen an der Bürotür aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie schaute auf und in diesem Moment betrat Sam Matthews ihr Büro.

„Störe ich Mac?" fragte Sam. Dabei hatte er sein charmantestes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

Mac schaute vor sich auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ich war gerade dabei zu gehen. Was willst du denn?" Sie hatte einen etwas zu strengen Tob benutzt, das fiel ihr auch sofort auf und sie verbesserte sich, jetzt ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Entschuldige, komm rein. Ich habe noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Er kann ja auch eigentlich nichts für meine schlechte Laune und den Stress, den ich hier im Moment habe… 

Froh über Macs Stimmungswechsel fuhr Sam selbstsicher fort.

„Schon OK. Ich will dich JETZT gar nicht lange aufhalten, aber vielleicht hättest du heute Abend Zeit für mich?"

Mac schluckte. Hatte sie da gerade richtig gehört? Einen Moment lang zögerte sie und dachte nach. Das kannte sie gar nicht. Sam war so direkt. Bei Harm und ihr war das immer ein riesiges Problem gewesen. Am Anfang hatten sie ihre ‚Treffen' immer mit der Arbeit verbunden. Doch Sam wollte anscheinend nicht arbeiten, er wollte eine Verabredung.

Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach JA sagen. Ich muss doch auch an Harm denken … 

„Sam, heute, das ist … also es passt nicht so gut."

Jetzt musste schnell eine Ausrede her. Und die hatte sie sogar.

„ … Ich muss Chloe zum Flughafen bringen."

Wartend musterte sie Sams Gesichtsausdruck. Doch entgegen ihrer Vermutung schien er überhaupt nicht ärgerlich zu sein. Sein strahlendes, aufmunterndes Lächeln wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht, als er antwortete:

„Das ist schade. Dann werden wir es verschieben, ja? Ich will nicht, dass du dir Stress machst."

Er ging ein paar Schritte bis zur Tür zurück.

„Grüß die Kleine von mir. Ich hab sie ja gar nicht richtig kennen gelernt." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand dann wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Mac saß noch eine Weile still da. Seine lockere und entspannte Art hatte etwas Erfrischendes. Er war so unkompliziert und umgänglich. An sich mochte sie ihn wirklich gern.

Jetzt sagte ihr ihre innere Uhr jedoch, dass es Zeit war, nach Hause zu fahren. Schließlich musste sie Chloe wirklich zum Flughafen bringen.

Schnell packte sie ihre Aktentasche, räumte ihren Schreibtisch auf und verließ das JAG-HQ.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgetown,

17:34 Uhr

Macs (und Harms) Apartment

Mac stand vor der Tür zu ihrem Apartment und wollte gerade aufschließen, als die Tür schon von innen geöffnet wurde.

„Da bist du ja eeeendlich!" rief Chloe. Sie stürmte auf Mac zu und drückte sie ganz fest.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte noch so viel zu tun."

„Schon OK, aber jetzt haben wir gar nicht mehr viel Zeit. Können wir noch was essen, bevor wir fahren müssen?" fragte Chloe, nachdem sie Mac wieder losgelassen hatte und beide ins Apartment gegangen waren.

„Wie wär's wenn wir gleich noch was beim Chinesen holen? Das dauert nicht so lange." Schlug Mac vor.

„Oh ja, gute Idee." Bestätige Chloe grinsend.

„Ich geh noch schnell ins Bad, ja? Ich beeil mich auch!"

„Na los!" Mac gab ihr einen spielerischen Schups in Richtung Bad und machte sich selbst auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie musste mal einen Moment durchatmen. Heute was alles ein bisschen zu viel für sie.

Die ganze Woche war sie völlig erschöpft. Sie hatte nicht richtig geschlafen und machte sich ständig Gedanken um Harm.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich aufs Sofa fallen. Als sie ihre Füße auf den Couchtisch legen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass da etwas im Weg lag. Sie beugte sich vor und sah ein aufgeschlagenes Fotoalbum auf dem Tisch liegen – das Album mit Fotos von Harm und ihr.

Als sie die Bilder betrachtete, kamen all der Schmerz und die Traurigkeit wieder in ihr hoch. Sie legte das Album in ihren Schoß und strich mit ihrer Hand zart über das Foto, auf dem Harm, Mac und klein AJ zu sehen waren.

So fand Chloe sie vor, als sie aus dem Bad zurückkam.

„Mac, ich … das tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass …" stammelte Chloe.

Mac sah auf, drehte sich zu Chloe um und versuchte, trotz der Tränen in ihren Augen, ein wenig zu lächeln. Das misslang ihr jedoch kläglich.

„Schon OK. Du kannst ja auch nichts dafür."

Chloe setzte sich neben Mac und lehnte sich an sie.

„Ich vermisse Harm" sagte Chloe leise.

„Ja. Ich auch … glaub mir."

„ich will, dass er jetzt nach Hause kommt und ihr euch wieder vertragt."

„Das ist nicht so einfach." Erklärte Mac mit einem Seufzer. Sie schloss das Fotoalbum und legte es zurück auf den Tisch.

„Warum nicht? Warum müsst ihr zwei euch immer alles schwerer machen als es ist?"

Mac stand vom Sofa auf und drehte sich um. „Chloe …"

„Was?"

„Wir müssen jetzt fahren. Ich hol schon mal deine Sachen."

Da Mac jetzt das Zimmer verließ, war Chloe gezwungen dieses Gespräch vorzeitig zu beenden.

Mac war gerade im Gästezimmer angekommen, sie dachte immer noch über Chloes Worte nach. ‚Warum müssen wir es uns immer alles schwerer machen, als es ist' Ja, gute Frage, warum? Vielleicht versteht er mich, wenn ich … ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Laptop, den sich Chloe gestern ins Zimmer geholt hatte.

Sie änderte ihre Richtung und ging nun auf den Laptop zu, klappte ihn auf und öffnete ihr Email-Programm.

‚Harm,

bitte, vertrau mir, da ist nichts zwischen mir und Sam. Ich verspreche es dir.

Du fehlst hier.

Mac'

Schnell las sie sich ihre Zeilen noch einmal durch. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie auch wirklich meinte, was sie da sagte. Hoffentlich, so dachte sie, würde Harm ihr glauben und verzeihen.

Entschlossen klickte sie auf senden.

Die Mail war jetzt in ihrem Postausgang und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Harm sie irgendwo im Ozean lesen würde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mittlerweile waren sie auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Eben waren sie, wie abgesprochen noch etwas essen gegangen. Jetzt lief das Autoradio und Chloe war lautstark am Mitsingen. Das brachte Mac zum Lächeln.

Langsam begann auch sie mitzusingen, bis das Lied zu Ende war.

Jetzt schaute Chloe zu Mac herüber und lächelte sie schwach an.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Mac!" sagte Chloe traurig.

„Ich dich auch. Aber du wirst schon bald genug wieder Zeit haben uns zu besuchen."

Habe ich gerade uns gesagt? Macs Blick verfinsterte sich unbewusst. Natürlich hatte Chloe das kleine Wörtchen überhört, noch Mac Gesichtausdruck übersehen.

„Und wenn ich das nächste Mal komme ist Harm auch wieder bei dir, ja?" ergänzte Chloe. Sie versuchte einen möglichst beiläufig klingenden Ton zu benutzen.

Mac seufzte laut auf und Chloe beschloss, jetzt nicht weiter darüber zu sprechen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Mac noch schlechtere Laune bekommt.

15 Minuten später hatten sie das Auto geparkt und waren auf dem Weg zu Chloes Flieger. Das Gepäck war abgegeben und die Zeit des Abschieds war gekommen.

Beide blieben stehen und Mac nahm Chloe in die Arme.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja?" Sie drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Mac, ich bin doch kein Baby mehr. Klar passe ich auf mich auf." Schelmisch grinste sie Mac an. „Machs gut."

„Melde dich, wenn du daheim bist, ja?" bat Mac.

„Ja mach ich, wie immer! … Ich muss jetzt."

„OK, bis dann."

Ein letztes Mal nahmen die beiden sich in die Arme. Dann ging Chloe.

Mac atmete tief ein und aus. Jetzt bin ich allein. Ganz allein. 

Schließlich machte sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Auto, setze sich hin und blieb einen Moment einfach nur stumm in der Stille sitzen.

Unter all den Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen, plagte sie dieser eine bestimmte am meisten.

Bin ich schuld? 

Sie konnte das alles einfach nicht verarbeiten, wenn diese entscheidende Frage nicht geklärt war. Musste sie sich selbst verantwortlich machen? Und wie ging es überhaupt weiter?

Waren sie überhaupt noch ein Paar oder war das für Harm alles schon vergangen?

Sie musste sich auf einmal wieder an diesen schrecklichen Morgen erinnern, an dem Harm vor seiner Abreise vorbeigekommen war.

‚Es sollte anscheinend nicht sein' hatte Harm zu ihr gesagt. War das überhaupt möglich? Sie hatte noch niemanden so geliebt wie Harm. Und es zerriss ihr das Herz, dass sie ihn nach so kurzer Zeit wieder gehen lassen musste.

„Ich bin schuld. Ich muss ihn gehen lassen" flüsterte sie zu sich.

Sie redete sich ein, dass ihr diese Feststellung irgendwie helfen würde, doch eigentlich was es das genaue Gegenteil. Es schmerzte unsagbar.

Schließlich starte sie den Wagen und fuhr langsam nach Hause.

Nach hause … waren ihre letzten Gedanken was ist das noch für ein zuhause? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgetown

19:58

Mac war gerade wieder daheim angekommen.

Sie betrat ein stilles, dunkles Apartment. Alles kam ihr so fremd vor. So alleine hatte sie sich wirklich lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Deprimiert setzte sie sich aufs Sofa und starrte in die Dunkelheit des Raumes.

Das hat doch so alles keinen Sinn. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen fragte sie sich.

Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke in den Kopf.

Sie nahm das Telfon, wählte eine Nummer und wartete bis abgenommen wurde.

„Matthews?"

Einen Moment zögerte Mac jetzt doch. Ich muss Harm gehen lassen … 

„Hi, hier ist Mac."

„Mac! Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Was ist los?" begrüßte Sam sie gut gelaunt.

„Ich habe Chloe gerade zum Flughafen gebracht … und … ich dachte, dass …"

Was stammele ich da vor mich hin? Er ist ein Freund. Ich werde ihn ja wohl einladen können. 

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du nicht doch vorbei kommen möchtest."

Jetzt war es gesagt. Neugierig wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.

„Natürlich, ich freue mich. Wollen wir irgendwo hin ausgehen?"

uh, immer langsam. So war das nicht geplant. 

„Ich … dachte mehr, dass wir … na ja, wir könnten ja ein bisschen am Fall Melson arbeiten."

Jetzt war es einen Moment still in der Leitung.

„Ja, wie du willst." Antwortete Sam ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Kommst du her?" fragte Mac noch einmal nach.

„Ich bin sofort bei dir. Bis gleich."

„Ja, bis gleich."

„Mac?" ergänzte Sam noch „ich freue mich wirklich."

Ohne darauf zu antworten legte Mac auf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ca. 20 Minuten später klopfte es. Mac stand vom Sofa auf und ging geistesabwesend zur Tür. Ein bisschen Angst hatte sie schon.

Auf dem Weg dort hin hefteten sich ihre Augen an ein ganz bestimmtes Bild. Da war sie in Harms Armen zu sehen. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und beide strahlten sich an. Das war an dem Tag gewesen, an dem sie ihren Freunden erzählt hatten, dass sie ein Paar waren. Mac konnte sich noch daran erinnern, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre.

Einer der schönsten Tage meines Lebens … 

Da machte sich auf einmal wieder der Schmerz in ihr breit.

Dafür hab ich jetzt keine Zeit … 

Einigermaßen entschlossen streckte sie ihre rechte Hand aus und kippte den Rahmen nach vorne, so dass man das Foto nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Einmal noch atmete sie tief ein und aus bevor sie ein Lächeln aufsetzte und die Tür öffnete.

Ein strahlender Sam begrüßte sie.

„Hey!"

„Hi. Ehm… komm rein." Sagte Mac etwas verlegen.

„Die sind für dich." Verkündete Sam, als sie bereits das Apartment betreten hatten. Er hielt einen großen Blumenstrauß hin.

Mac war erstaunt.

„Wow, danke! Das hättest du nicht gemusst."

„Ich möchte es aber!" antwortete er charmant.

Das erwiderte Mac mit einem dankenden Lächeln.

Das scheint doch noch ein ganz netter Abend zu werden. 

Einladend zeigte sie mit ihrer Hand in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Ich hole noch schnell eine Vase, mach's dir bequem."

Während Sam auf dem Sofa platz nahm flitzte Mac in die Küche und stellte sie Blumen in Wasser. Ihre Laune hatte sich schon um einiges verbessert.

Vielleicht muss ich heute Abend mal nicht ständig an Harm denken … 

Im Türrahmen stehend fragte sie Sam: „Was möchtest du trinken?"

Er lächelte sie an und entgegnete: „Ein Wasser wäre perfekt."

Wow, er … gefällt mir! 

Mit diesem Gedanken verschwand Mac noch einmal in der Küche, um 2 Minuten später mit 2 Gläsern und einer Flasche Wasser zurückzukommen und sich zu ihm zu setzen.

Nach ein paar Minuten Stille, die Mac gar nicht unangenehm vorkam, fiel Mac ein unter welchem Vorwand sie ihn eigentlich eingeladen hatte.

„Wir sollten anfangen. Ich meine, wir sollten uns die Berichte und Zeugenaussagen noch mal anschauen."

„Einverstanden. Lass uns das hinter uns bringen."

Irgendwie kam es dann so, dass sie nicht im Esszimmer am Zisch arbeiteten, sondern beide im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden vor dem kleinen Tisch saßen und die Akten vor ihnen wirr ausgebreitet hatten.

Das war ein absolutes Durcheinander aber zu zweit fanden sich beide ganz gut zurecht.

Wir sind ein gutes Team fiel Mac mehr und mehr auf. Seine Gesellschaft war sehr angenehm. Das hatte sie gar nicht erwartet.

Warum auch nicht? Ich hatte ja auch eigentlich den ersten Abend, den er hier war, genossen. Weiter wollte sie an diesen Tag gar nicht denken.

Schnell konzentrierte sie wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Immer wieder blickte Sam von den Akten auf und schaute Mac an. Das entging ihr natürlich nicht, es schmeichelte ihr sogar.

Als sie jetzt wieder seinen Blick bemerkte, schaute sie ebenfalls auf. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Die Verbindung war tief, trotzdem konnten Mac seine Augen nicht fesseln, wie die eines gewissen Flyboys. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

„Wie wär's wenn wir das für heute gut sein lassen. Immer hin haben wir schon 53 Minuten und 24 Sekunden gearbeitet." Schlug Mac vor.

„Gute Idee. Meine Konzentration lässt seltsamer Weise auch schon nach."

Die Zweideutigkeit dieses Satzes brachte Mac zum Lachen.

Natürlich hatte Sam den Satz mit Absicht so formuliert und er stimmte in Macs Lachen mit ein.

Als die beiden sich wieder gefangen hatten, räumten sie gemeinsam das Durcheinander auf.

„Hast du Lust auf etwas zu essen? Ich denke, ich habe da noch was im Kühlschrank …" schlug Mac vor und war bereits auf halbem Weg in die Küche, als Sam sie am Arm festhielt und sie unterbrach.

„Nein, schon OK. Lass uns einfach nur einen Moment hier sitzen, einverstanden?"

Mac schaute ihn konfus an, nickte auf seinen Vorschlag hin nur schwach.

Sam setzte sich auf die Couch und zog Mac neben sich.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich doch noch umentschieden hast."

Flüsterte er leise, während Mac betreten ihren Fußboden anstarrte.

Als Sam ihren Blick bemerkte beschloss er nicht darauf einzugehen, sondern einfach weiterzureden.

„Du warst für mich schon immer etwas besonderes, das weißt du, ja?"

Mac schaute auf und blickte ihn verwundert und beinahe peinlich berührt an.

„Geht es dir gut?" fuhr Sam fort.

Sie wusste genau, dass er auf Harm hinaus wollte, doch sie hatte sich geschworen heute Abend nicht an Harm zu denken geschweige denn von ihm zu reden. Also wich sie seiner Frage geschickt aus.

„Der Abend war wirklich schön."

Einen Moment lang hielt sie den Blickkontakt, doch seine Augen kamen ihr so fremd vor, dass sie bald nicht anders konnte als wegzuschauen. Da war auch noch ein anderer Grund. Sie sah etwas in seinen Augen, das sie ein wenig beunruhigte. Sie wagte es jedoch nicht, es in irgendeiner Form zu identifizieren.

„Mac, sag mir ehrlich, bist du glücklich mit dem, wie es zurzeit ist?"

Impulsiv antwortete sie: „Wie es zurzeit ist? Mein Gott nein, ich bin es zurzeit nicht."

Als sie ihm nach dieser unüberlegten Aussage wieder in die Augen sah, bemerkte sie, dass dieses ETWAS in seinem Blick intensiver geworden war. Sie hatte beinahe das Gefühl, sie würde davon angezogen.

„Das ist schade. Ich will nämlich, dass du glücklich bist." Wisperte er leise.

Immer noch hielten sie den Blickkontakt und es war zu spät zum Antworten oder Nachdenken, als Mac bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht inzwischen immer näher gekommen war. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entziehen. Ihre Einsamkeit war verflogen und durch Nervosität ersetzt worden.

Einige Zentimeter trennten noch ihre Gesichter, bis Sam schließlich die Distanz zwischen ihnen schloss und seine Lippen fest und fordernd auf ihre presste.

Im ersten Moment wusste Mac gar nicht wie ihr geschah und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Doch sie fühlte nicht das, was sie eigentlich erwartete. Ihr fehlten das Kribbeln im Buch und die Gänsehaut am Körper.

Schlagartig, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, wurde ihr bewusst, wen sie da küsste. Das war nicht der Mann, den sie über alles liebte. Das war nicht Harm.

HARM Sein Gesicht schoss ihr durch den Kopf und gleichzeitig erinnerte sie sich an die Zeilen, die sie ihm geschrieben hatte, bevor sie Chloe zum Flughafen gebracht hatte.

Augenblicklich verkrampfte sie und riss sich verstört von Sams Umarmung los. Erschrocken über sich selbst sprang sie auf.

Distanz - sie musste eine möglichst große Distanz zwischen sich und den Mann bringen, mit dem sie die Liebe ihres Lebens gerade betrogen hatte.

„Mac was …?" perplex starrte Sam Mac an.

„NEIN!" schrie Mac, „Sei still. Lass mich in Ruhe!" sie atmete schwer, war unglaublich wütend.

„Aber…"

„Nein, nein ….!" Aus Verzweiflung hielt sich Mac sie Ohren zu und kniff die Augen so fest wie möglich zusammen.

Sie war innerlich noch nie so durcheinander und gleichzeitig so unsagbar wütend wie jetzt.

Auch Sam war völlig konfus. So hatte er Mac noch nicht erlebt. Erschrocken stand er auf und wollte Mac irgendwie beruhigen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht mehr an ihn ran. Sie sperrte sich völlig.

Schließlich gab Sam auf sagte: „Ich … ich ruf dich an."

Als Sam fluchtartig das Apartment verlassen hatte begann Mac laut zu weinen.

„Was hab ich gemacht?" rief sie vollkommen verzweifelt.

Mittlerweile hatte sie die Arme vor sich verschränkt, ihre Finger schlossen sich immer fester um ihre Arme. Sie war so wütend, dass sie sich selbst wehtat. Aber das war ihr alles egal, sie fühlte sich so unglaublich mies.

Ich mache alles kaputt. Die Chance, die wir noch hatten, hab ich jetzt endgültig zerstört. Ich hatte es ihm versprochen… 

Langsam hatte sie ihren Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Kurzerhand beschloss sie Laufen zu gehen. Irgendetwas musste sie jetzt einfach tun. Die Anstrengung sollte sie selbst für ihre Dummheit bestrafen.

Sie zog sich noch nicht einmal um, ging mit einer ¾-Hose und T-Shirt raus in die mittlerweile kühle Abendluft.

Sie knallte die Apartmenttüre zu und rannte auf die Treppen zu. Durch ihre Tränen konnte sie nur wenig klar erkennen. Doch das war ihr alles gleichgültig. Natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste. Auf der vorletzten Treppenstufe rutschte sie aus und fiel sehr unsanft auf den harten Steinboden. Sofort spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz im rechten Handgelenk und an ihrem Schienbein. Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment öffnete sich die große Einganstüre von draußen und ihre Nachbarin betrat das Gebäude. Die ältere Dame sah Mac erschrocken an.

„Miss MacKenzie. Was ist passiert? Lassen sie sich doch helfen!"

Mac antwortete nicht. Sie war laut am schluchzen und ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt.

Unter Schmerzen zog sie sich am Treppengeländer auf die Beine und verschwand, an einer verwirrten Nachbarin vorbei laufend, aus der Eingangstür.

Weg hier. Ich muss hier weg! 

Sie begann trotz des Schmerzes in ihrem Bein zu laufen, die Straße entlang, in Richtung Montrose Park.

Immer wenn sie irgendwelchen Leuten begegnete, schauten diese sie verwundert an. Kein Wunder – Mac war am humpeln und am weinen. Das fiel auf.

Denkt doch was ihr wollt sagte sich Mac. Wütend wischte sie sich mit der linken Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Nichts und niemand könnte sie jetzt aufhalten.

Mittlerweile war der Schmerz in ihrem Bein immer schlimmer geworden, deshalb nahm sie ihre Umgebung gar nicht mehr richtig wahr. Doch dieser körperliche Schmerz war lange nichts gegen den Stich, den sie in ihrem Herzen spürte. Was sie jetzt gebrauchen könnte, wäre eine Umarmung von Harm. Leider, so wusste sie, war das unmöglich.

Auch wenn er hier wäre, wäre das unmöglich. Was hab ich ihm angetan? Was hab ich mir angetan? 

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie im Park angekommen war.

Entkräftet kam Mac schließlich zum Stehen. Sie war völlig außer Atem und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und gezeichnet von getrockneten Tränen. Sie musterte ihre Umgebung.

Es war schon kurz vor 22 Uhr und natürlich war im Park alles still und dunkel. Sie konnte keinen einzigen Menschen sehen, alles war schwarz, bis auf den Mond, der heute besonders hell am Himmel schien. Sein Licht spiegelte sich in dem kleinen See, der direkt vor ihr lag. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie aufs Ufer zu und betrachtete ihr verzerrtes Spiegelbild im Wasser. Sie war wieder allein. Die Einsamkeit war zurück.

Verzweifelt sank sie im Gras in sich zusammen. Sie zog ihre Beine an sich heran, umschloss sie mit ihren Armen und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie. Der Schmerz in ihrem Bein quälte sie noch dazu.

Wieder begannen die Tränen zu fließen. Doch das war eben anders gewesen. Vorhin noch, hatte sie aus purer Wut geweint. Jetzt hingegen, weinte sie aus völliger Traurigkeit. Alles tat ihr weh. Ihr anscheinend verletztes Bein, ihr Handgelenk, ihr Kopf, ihr Herz …

Sie sehnte sich nach Versöhnung, nach Vergebung … nach Harm.

Er wird es nie verstehen … sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute in den Himmel, auf den hellen Mond und die klaren Sterne. Irgendwo im Ozean würde Harm vielleicht auch auf diese Sterne schauen.

Bitte, bring ihn zurück! Bitte, lass ihn verstehen. Ich brauche ihn so sehr. In ihm ist mein Leben, in ihm meine Stärke, in ihm meine Hoffnung. Nur in ihm! 

Sie schloss die Augen und lies sich auf den Rücken ins Gras fallen.

Sofort sah sie Harms Gesicht vor sich. Sogar in dieser Lage brachte es ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte das einfach genießen. Wenigstens in ihren Gedanken konnte sie ihm nah sein, auch wenn sie im Moment so fern wie noch nie waren.

Es tat gut in vielen schönen Erinnerungen zu versinken, in ihre heile Welt zurückzukehren. Und die konnte sie nur da finden, wo auch Harm war. Das wurde ihr jetzt richtig bewusst. Es bestand absolut keine Chance mit einem anderen Mann glücklich zu werden, als mit Harm. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie für diese Erkenntnis erst diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung mit Sam machen musste.

Sie musste erst den Menschen, den sie am meisten liebte, so verletzen, dass er sich von ihr abwand, damit sie begriff, was sie in ihm hatte, dass sie ihn so unbeschreiblich liebte und brauchte.

Ich darf das so nicht enden lassen. Das wäre so unfair gegenüber Harm. Ich will, dass er alles weiß. Er soll wissen, was ich gemacht habe, er soll wissen, wie dumm ich war. Er kann mich ruhig dafür hassen. Das hab ich nicht anders verdient. Aber er soll auch wissen, dass ich ihn über alles liebe, dass er mein Leben ist und dass ich mit ihm gemeinsam die schönste Zeit meines Lebens verbracht habe. 

Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen. Sie blickte in einen atemberaubend schönen Sternenhimmel, der ihr eben noch gar nicht so bewusst aufgefallen war. Die Sterne waren selten klarer gewesen. Oft hatte sie hier an diesem kleinen See gemeinsam mit Harm die Abende verbracht - in seinen Armen liegend. Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder.

„Wenn diesen verdammten Kuss ungeschehen machen könnte. Egal was ich dafür tun müsste, ich würde es machen."

Flüsterte Mac in die Stille hinein.

„Ich wusste, dass du hier bist." Sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr leise.

Sofort lief Mac ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Sie wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie hatte sich das eingebildet, ganz bestimmt.

„…Mac!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nein, das war keine Einbildung. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Zunächst sah sie nichts als Dunkelheit und die hellen Sterne am Himmel.

Sie verdrehte ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten, erkannte jedoch nur einen großen schwarzen Schatten. Das genügte. Sie brauchte ihn eigentlich nicht zu sehen. Sie konnte es fühlen.

Harm war hier. Alle Fragen, die sich ihr stellten, verdrängte sie in den Hintergrund. Sie war sich im Klaren, dass sie es ihm jetzt sagen müsste. Jetzt war die Gelegenheit und die musste sie einfach wahrnehmen. Das, was jetzt vor ihr stand, war das furchtbarste Gespräch in ihrem gesamten Leben.

ich bin es ihm schuldig. 

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich hin. Sofort spürte sie wieder den beinahe unerträglich gewordenen Schmerz im Bein. Ihr war ganz schwindelig, sie brauchte eine weile um richtig zu sich zu kommen.

Harm setzte sich wortlos neben sie. Er sah sie nicht an, starrte aufs Wasser hinaus.

Mac wiederum schaute auf ihre Hände, atmete einmal tief ein und zwang sich selbst, zu reden:

„Ich habe mein Versprechen nicht gehalten Harm."

Jetzt blickte sie von ihren Händen hinüber in sein Gesicht. Sie konnte sehen, dass sich seine Lieder senkten und er die Stirn beinahe schmerzverzerrt in falten legte. Er sah aus, als hätte man ihm gerade ein Messer ins Herz gerammt und genau so fühlte er sich auch.

Mac fing bei diesem Anblick wieder an zu schluchzen. Immer noch schaute Harm nicht zu ihr herüber, er saß schweigend neben ihr.

„Es tut mir so leid." Flüsterte Mac mit dünner Stimme.

Keine Reaktion. Er hatte die Beine an sich gezogen und seine Ellbogen auf die Knie gelegt. Er starrte auf seine Hände.

„Sag was … - bitte! Ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt hasst und du hast ja auch Recht. Ich hasse mich selbst."

Sie schaute ihn jetzt flehend an. „Ich kann nicht mehr – bitte sag was."

Endlich drehte Harm seinen Kopf zu ihr. Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

Sofort konnte Mac das schimmern in seinen Augen sehen, den Schmerz, das Leid, die Verzweiflung. Es war alles so ausweglos.

„Lass mich erklären …" bat Mac weinend.

„Nein, Mac. Bitte nicht. Du musst nichts erklären. Ich weiß alles, was ich wissen muss. Und es ist OK."

„Nichts ist OK. Mein Leben ist vorbei. Ich bin leer. Da ist nichts mehr, wo für es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, wenn du gehst, verstehst du?" dabei starrte sie wieder zurück aufs Wasser.

Harm sah die Tränen, die unaufhörlich Mac Wangen hinunterliefen und im Mondschein glitzerten.

„Hör auf!" sagte Harm entschieden, aber dennoch leise und sanft.

Mac schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Aber es geht nicht. Harm, ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich immer noch …"

„Bitte Mac, tu mir das nicht an." Fiel ihr Harm ins Wort.

Sie schaute ihn an.

„Warum können wir es nicht noch einmal versuchen?" frage Mac leise.

„Weil es zu spät ist."

Mac atmete scharf ein und kniff die Augen zu. Eine Welle Tränen stieg in ihr hoch, sie begann wieder laut zu schluchzen und zu weinen.

Im Grunde genommen hatte sie es gewusst. Sie hatte es kaputt gemacht. Sie hatte die letzte Chance verspielt.

Harm schaute sie traurig an. Da saß die Liebe seines Lebens direkt neben ihm. Das war der Schlussstrich. Das war die Trennung. So fühlte sich es an, wenn man alles im Leben verlor.

„Harm?" Mac schaute Harm wieder in die Augen. „Nimmst du mich noch einmal in den Arm?"

Ohne zu zögern rutsche Harm ganz nahe an sie heran und umschloss sie mit seinen Armen.

Das war es, was Mac wollte – seine Nähe noch einmal spüren. Sie lehnte sich ganz an ihn und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter, atmete noch einmal seinen Duft ein.

Auch Harm entflohen nun mehr und mehr Tränen aus seinen Augen.

Schließlich trennten sie sich wieder voneinander, blieben aber nah beieinander sitzen, sodass sie sich gerade so nicht mehr berührten.

Nach einer Weile Stille begann Mac zu reden:

„Wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?"

„Skates liegt im Bethesda. Ich hab sie hier her begleitet." Antwortete Harm sachlich. Beide schauten sich nicht an.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie mussten sich bei einer Übung rausschießen. Irgendwas war an der Tomcat manipuliert."

Das Gespräch war völlig kalt. Sie waren beide immer noch zu überwältigt, von dem riesigen Schritt zurück, den sie gerade gemacht hatten.

„Du bist nicht mit ihr zusammen geflogen?"

„Nein. … Was ist mit deinem Bein?" erkundigte sich Harm

„Woher weißt du …"

„Unsere … Deine Nachbarin hat mir erzählt, dass du gefallen bist und dir nicht hast helfen lassen, sondern nach draußen gehumpelt bist! Mir war klar, dass du hier sein würdest …"

„ich musste einfach raus." Erklärte Mac traurig.

„Tut es weh?" Harm sah besorgt in Mac Richtung.

Mac sagte nichts, nickte einfach nur.

„Lass uns gehen."

Harm stand auf und schaute auf Mac hinunter. Als sie nicht reagierte, streckte er seine Hand aus.

Mac schaute auf, lächelte traurig und nahm seine Hand. Harm half ihr auf.

Der Schmerz in Macs Bein war so schlimm, dass sie fast sofort wieder zusammengebrochen wäre, wenn Harm sie nicht festgehalten hätte.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl ihm jetzt wieder so nah zu sein.

„So schlimm?" fragte Harm erschrocken.

Doch Macs schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

„Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus, Sarah!"

„Nein, bitte. Ich möchte nach Hause." Flehte Mac.

„Wir fahren morgen früh sofort zu einem Arzt, Mac!"

Harm viel gar nicht auf, dass er die ganze seit in ‚Wir-Form' redete. Mac hingegen war das nicht entgangen, genau so wenig war ihr entgangen, dass er Sarah zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Es ist alles vorbei und ich hoffe immer noch … ich liebe diesen Mann wirklich hoffnungslos. 

Sie versuchte leicht zu lächeln und nickte.

„Bist du her gelaufen?" fragte Mac mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Jetzt nickte Harm. „Tut mir leid, aber wie werden es so zurück schaffen müssen."

Mac atmete tief durch und machte mit Harm gemeinsam den ersten Schritt.

Als sie beim nächsten Straßenkreuz angekommen waren, fragte Harm: „Wie hast du es vorher allein bis hier her geschafft?"

„Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, ich bin einfach gelaufen."

Harm schaute sie an sagte aber nichts.

Den restlichen Weg sprachen sie nicht mehr.

Es war schließlich 12:26 Uhr, als sie im Apartment angekommen waren.

Harm half Mac sich ins Bett zu legen.

Kritisch und besorgt schaute er sie an.

„Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn wir gleich ins Krankenhaus fahren würden."

Natürlich protestierte Mac wieder.

„Nein, ich möchte lieber erst mal schlafen. Das hab ich lang nicht mehr …."

Moment Marine! Willst du ihm jetzt hier auf die Nase binden, dass du seinetwegen kaum geschlafen hast? Neeeein – dumme Idee! 

Harm hatte jedoch schon verstanden. Sein Blick wanderte auf seine Schuhe.

„Es tut mir leid Mac." Sagte er leise.

„Ja, mir auch." Entgegnete Mac traurig.

„Es hätte nicht so enden dürfen …"

„ … das hätte es gar nicht!" antwortete Mac etwas lauter als eigentlich geplant.

Harm schaute sie wieder an. Mac saß auf dem Bett und war mit dem Rücken gegen das Bettende gelehnt, sodass sie halbwegs aufrecht saß. Harm saß auf der Bettkante neben ihr.

Ihre Blicke, die sonst immer nur die unbeschreibliche Liebe der beiden ausgestrahlt hatten, waren jetzt gefüllt mir Traurigkeit.

Sie waren eindeutig überfordert mit dieser Situation. Mac war sich nicht im Klaren, ob sie lieber wollte, dass Harm ging, oder dass er blieb. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl.

Eine Zeit lang blieben sie noch so sitzen und sprachen nichts.

Harm fand zu erst die Sprache wieder.

„Ich werde dann wohl jetzt besser gehen. Ich bringe dich morgen ins Krankenhaus …, ich meine, wenn du willst!"

„Warte: Wie lange bleibst du hier? Ich meine, musst du nicht wieder zurück auf die Patrick Henry?" wollte Mac wissen.

„Ich werde im Prozess gegen Skates und Tuna verteidigen – auf der Patrick Henry, ja." Erklärte Harm

Mac schaute auf ihre Hände und nickte minimal.

„Wann?" flüsterte sie.

„Ich fliege Montag früh."

Mac sagte nichts mehr, sie schaute ihn auch nicht mehr an. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten noch so viel gesagt, doch dafür war es schon zu spät.

„Bis dann." Sagte er sanft. Ganz unwillkürlich streckte er seine Hand aus und strich Mac eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie schaute auf und Harm zog seine Hand schnell wieder weg.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch es kam nichts mehr aus seinem Mund. Er blickte noch ein letztes Mal in Macs traurige, erschöpfte Augen, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Es fiel ihm richtig schwer zu gehen.

An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um, bevor er das Zimmer und anschließend das Apartment verließ.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte Mac kaum hörbar, als Harm die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Wie soll ich das alles hier nur aushalten? 

war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie aus Erschöpfung einschlief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgetown

Macs (und Harms) Apartment

09:34 Uhr

Langsam öffnete Mac die Augen. Die Sonne fiel durch die halb geschossenen Jalousien ins Zimmer und tauchte den Raum in ein warmes, freundliches Licht. Vorsichtig begann Mac sich zu strecken. Das gefiel ihrem Bein wiederum gar nicht und sie spürte einen entsetzlich stechenden Schmerz.

Das hatte sie schon wieder ganz vergessen und deshalb erschrak sie umso mehr. Sie atmete schwer ein und seufzte laut.

Sie saß jetzt wieder fast aufrecht im Bett, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein besorgter Harm das Zimmer betrat. Mac starrte ihn an und wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte.

Ich dachte, er wäre gestern gegangen. Warum … Warum 

„Warum bist du hier?" sprach Mac nun ihren Gedanken laut aus.

Harm ging auf ihr Bett zu und setzte sich auf die Kante, während er sie genau musterte.

Er antwortete gar nicht auf Macs Frage sondern sagte einfach nur: „Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus Mac."

„Harm was machst du hier?" sie blieb stur, denn das wollte sie jetzt wirklich wissen. Gestern hatte ER den Schlussstrich gezogen und heute war er schon morgens hier und kümmerte sich um sie? Nicht, dass ich das nicht genießen würde, aber … 

Wieder antwortete er nicht, schaute sie nur an.

Mac bekam bei diesem Blick immer eine Gänsehaut.

Er kann mich mit einem dieser Blicke wirklich völlig aus dem Konzept bringen. 

„Bitte Mac, lass uns so schnell es geht fahren." Sagte Harm sanft.

Mac öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch diese Augen machten sie mal wieder sprachlos. Sie war machtlos, konnte den Blickkontakt nicht brechen, sondern einfach nur stumm nicken.

Harm stand auf und ging in Richtung Kleiderschrank. Mac schaute ihm hinterher. Vorsichtig schlug sie die Decke bei Seite und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Immer noch beobachtete sie Harm genau, der ganz selbstverständlich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank gegangen war und jetzt vor dem geöffneten Schrank stand.

„Was willst du anziehen?" erkundigte er sich, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

Mac wusste nicht, was sie von dieser Situation halten sollte, antwortete also zögerlich:

„Ehm, gib mir bitte meine Lieblingsjeans…du weißt schon, die dunkelblaue mit…"

„Schon gefunden!" unterbrach Harm sie, zog die Hose aus dem Schrank und legte sie sich über den Arm. „zusammen mit dem hier?" fragte er, als er ein hellblaues ¾-Shirt hochhielt.

Mac musste lächeln. Das wäre auch ihre Auswahl gewesen.

„Ja, das ist gut. Danke."

Harm drehte sich um und ging, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, auf sie zu.

„Hier!" sagte er leise, als er ihr die Sachen überreichte. Macs Hand lag nun unbeabsichtigt auf seiner und beide waren auf einmal wie versteinert. Keiner wagte sich zu bewegen.

Da war wieder diese Magie, die die beiden schon immer verbunden hatte. Da konnte das Gespräch gestern auch nichts dran ändern – nichts und niemand konnte ihnen das nehmen.

Mac gewann ihre Stimme und die Kontrolle über ihren Körper als erste wieder und zog langsam die Hand von seiner.

„Wir sind schon ein gutes Team, was?" sagte sie leise.

Harm lächelte leicht und legte die Sachen neben Mac aufs Bett.

„Ja, das sind wir wohl." Bestätigte er leise. „ ich … ich warte dann in der Küche auf dich. Du hast noch nichts gegessen …"

Mac lachte ihn an. Genau so kannte sie Harm, er hatte sich nicht geändert, nur die Situation zwischen ihnen hatte ihre Welt durcheinander gebracht.

Jetzt drehte sich Harm um und verließ das Zimmer.

Mac schaute ihm noch einen Augenblick nach, bevor sie sich wieder konzentrierte und sich vorsichtig umzog.

Nach etwas 5 Minuten war das geschafft, jetzt müsste sie nur noch irgendwie in die Küche kommen. Sie drückte sich am Bett hoch und kam auf einem Bein zum Stehen. Sie blickte herüber zur Tür.

Das ist nicht weit, das schaff ich schon sagte sie sich und machte vorsichtig den ersten Schritt. Doch ihr Bein wollte nicht so wie sie wollte und so knickte es unter ihr weg und sie fiel unsanft auf den Boden.

Sie stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus.

Auch das noch… Es dauerte keine Minute, bis Harm wieder das Zimmer betrat. Erschrocken starrte er Mac an. Sie saß auf dem Boden direkt vor ihrem Bett, verzog das Gesicht und hielt sich ihr Bein.

„Was hast du gemacht? Dachtest du allen ernstes, dass du so laufen kannst?"

„Könntest du deine Volksrede später halten Harm? Ich bräuchte Hilfe!" Mac schaute ihn flehend an.

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar kniete er sich neben Mac.

„Komm her." Sagte er leise.

Mac schaute ihn wie gebannt an. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und schloss ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Am liebsten würde sie sie letzten Zentimeter, die sie noch voneinander trennten auch noch schließen. In Zeitlupe bewegten sich ihre Gesichter aufeinander zu.

Jetzt berührten sich ihre Lippen ganz leicht, mit einer ungeheuren Vorsichtigkeit. Macs Herz schlug wie verrückt und sie wollte sich gerade ganz fallen lassen, als sich der Schmerz in ihrem Bein zurückmeldete. Augenblicklich verkrampfte sie und musste sich wohl oder übel von Harms Lippen lösen. Sie atmete schwer und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihre Hände wanderten von Harms Nacken zurück auf ihr Bein.

Das war jetzt ein so vernichtender Schmerz, dass ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

Harm war noch nicht wieder ganz bei sich, doch als er Mac jetzt ansah, blieb sein Herz fast stehen.

„Hey, ruhig, ganz vorsichtig! Wir müssen sofort los, Sarah. "

Mac schluchzte leise, brachte aber kein Wort heraus.

„Mac, sieh mich an!" sagte Harm, hob ihr Kinn mit Zeigefinger und Daumen hoch und drehte sie so, dass sie ihn ansah.

„Ich bin bei dir, wir schaffen das schon."

Mac nickte stumm und schlang immer noch weinend ihre Arme um Harm. Eine weile blieben sie einfach nur so sitzen, bis Harm leise meinte:

„Na dann los, Ninjagirl!"

Langsam stand er auf und zog Mac vorsichtig mit sich hoch. Seine Knie waren ganz weich, er wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt von dieser Situation eben halten sollte. Er hätte sie geküsst, wenn ihr Bein nicht gewesen wäre.

Mac klammerte sich an ihn und sie machten sich langsam auf den Weg nach draußen. Keiner sagte etwas, beide waren in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Den ganzen Weg bis zum Auto herrschte Stille. Jetzt kramte Harm seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss auf. Mac beobachtete ihn.

„Vorne oder lieber hinten?" fragte Harm sie.

„Ehm, vorne!"

„Okay" sagte er leise und bevor er Mac vorsichtig ins Auto sinken ließ, lächelte er sie ermutigend an.

Mac verzog das Gesicht. Das konnte er fast nicht mehr mit ansehen. Am liebsten hätte er ihr die Schmerzen abgenommen. Als sie schließlich im Autositz saß, nahm er noch einmal ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Warum macht er das alles hier nur? fragte sich Mac traurig.

Harm schloss ihre Autotüre, umrundete das Auto und stieg dann ein. Ohne Verzögerung fuhr er los. – und er raste regelrecht.

„Harm, willst du uns beide umbringen?" fragte Mac genervt.

„Nein, ich will nur, dass du schnell ins Krankenhaus kommst."

Einen Moment dachte Mac nach.

„Warum? Hast du noch was vor?" entgegnete sie schnippisch.

Harm schaute kurz zu ihr herüber, sagte aber nichts. Das hatte wehgetan. Sie wusste doch ganz genau, dass es ihm alles andere als leicht fiel und dass er sie am liebsten jetzt auf der stelle in seine Arme nehmen und küssen würde.

Mac erkannte recht schnell, dass das nicht fair gewesen war. Sie hatte es in der Sekunde, die er sie angeschaut hatte, in seinen Augen sehen können.

Betreten starrte sie auf ihre Hände.

„Es tut mir leid." Sagte sie leise. Harm sagte wieder nichts.

„Warum müssen wir uns immer gegenseitig wehtun Harm?" fragte sie, mit mittlerweile wieder Tränen in den Augen.

„War das nicht der Grund, warum es so lange gedauert hat, bis wir uns sagen konnten, dass wir uns lieben?" antwortete Harm. Er hatte nämlich auch keine Antwort auf Macs berechtigte Frage.

„Aber das haben wir doch hinter uns gelassen!" stellte Mac fest.

Harm überlegte einen Moment, bis er kaum hörbar antwortete:

„Anscheinend haben wir das nicht…"

„Aber wir können das doch noch ändern!" flüsterte Mac.

„Mac verstehst du nicht, ich halte das nicht aus. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen und wir können nicht zusammen sein. Das können wir nicht ändern. Wir haben es versucht…" seine Stimme klang ärgerlich, traurig … -einfach hoffnungslos. Das war nicht der Harm, den sie kannte.

Macs Tränen liefen, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, still ihre Wangen hinunter, während sie der Kloß in ihrem Hals unfähig machte, etwas zu erwidern.

Eine drückende Stimmung war eingekehrt und das änderte sich auch nicht, bis sie am Bethesda in Maryland angekommen waren. Ohne etwas zu sagen stieg Harm aus dem Wagen aus. Mac blieb sitzen. Ihre Tränen waren mittlerweile wieder getrocknet und sie starrte gedankenverloren ins Nichts. Sie war einfach nur durcheinander. Jetzt musste so vieles anders werden. Sie musste sich an ein Leben ohne Harm gewöhnen. Das machte sie so traurig, dass es jetzt noch schwerer war sich von ihm helfen zu lassen. Es war schon schwer genug, dass er hier bei ihr war. Sie konnten doch nicht einfach so tun als wäre alles in Ordnung? Wie würde das jetzt werden? Sollten sie sich jetzt aus dem Weg gehen?

„Mac?"

Sie erschrak und sah Harm direkt neben sich knien. Die Autotür war offen. Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an.

„Lass uns gehen." Sagte er sanft.

Mac zog die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen? Er kann einfach so weitermachen? Er kann es vergessen? 

Als Harm ihr die Hand hinhielt, verdrängte sie ihre Gedanken und nahm seine Hand zögerlich an.

Auf ihn gestützt überwanden sie gemeinsam eine Stufe nach der anderen, bis sie schließlich am Eingang angekommen waren. Mac atmete tief durch, woraufhin Harm sie ansah. Diesmal war kein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen sondern einfach nur die bloßen Sorgen und Ängste in seinen Augen.

ich verstehe gar nichts mehr Der Mann, den sie glaubte so gut zu kennen, war plötzlich wieder ein Rätsel für sie.

Wieder begannen sie zusammen weitere Schritte zu machen.

Endlich waren sie an der Rezeption angekommen und Harm begann mit der Schwester, die Dienst hatte, zu reden.

„Guten Morgen. Wir brauchen dringend eine Untersuchung an ihrem Bein." Harm nickte mit seinem Kopf in Macs Richtung, denn er stütze sie immer noch mit beiden Armen und ließ sie auch nicht los.

Die Schwester schaute immer wieder von einem zum anderen.

„Ihren Namen bitte?" fragte sie schließlich zu Mac gewandt.

„Sarah MacKenzie." Antwortete Mac.

„OK, sie müssten dann noch einen Moment warten bis der Arzt…"

„Nein, ich will, dass sie jetzt untersucht wird!" fiel Harm ihr ins Wort.

„Sir, das …" die Schwester war etwas ratlos und klickte auf der Maus ihres PCs herum.

„Das wird ja wohl möglich sein!" forderte Harm. Mac, die die Situation bis jetzt still beobachtet hatte, meldete sich jetzt auch zu Wort.

„Harm, das ist schon OK. Wir werden uns ins Wartezimmer setzten, ja?"

Ihre Stimme klang streng und lies keinerlei Widerspruch zu. Harm schaute sie überrascht an. Die Schwester musterte wiederum dieses seltsame Paar vor ihr. Verwundert schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem PC.

Mittlerweile saßen Harm und Mac im Wartezimmer nebeneinander und starrten still vor sich. Der Raum sah genau so traurig aus, wie die schweigenden Personen, die dort saßen. Er war ausgestattet mit unbequemen schwarzen Stühlen und einem Tisch in der Mitte, auf dem Zeitschriften wirr durcheinander lagen.

Wir benehmen uns als ob wir uns nicht kennen dachte Mac. Alles ist so verquer! Wir können mal wieder nicht miteinander reden. Dabei würde ich so gerne wissen was er denkt … Langsam drehte Mac ihren Kopf nach links zu Harm. Er schaute aus dem Fenster direkt neben ihm, doch als würde er Macs Blick auf sich spüren, drehte er ebenfalls seinen Kopf, sodass sie sich wieder anschauten.

Sag doch was, irgendwas. Ich muss wissen, was du fühlst. Ich halte das doch sonst nicht aus! flehte Mac in ihrem Inneren. Doch Harm sagte nichts, schaute ihr nur in die Augen.

Das macht mich noch krank! Ich will das nicht mehr! 

„Was ist los? Dein Entschluss steht doch fest!" sagte Mac mit fester, aufgebrachter Stimme. Harm zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, er verstand gar nichts.

„Was machst du noch hier? Ich kann dir doch jetzt egal sein!" warf ihm Mac vor. Sie war wütend und enttäuscht und traurig zugleich.

Wenn er doch jetzt wenigstes antworten würde … 

Harm dachte nach … für Mac scheinbar einen Moment zu lange. Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

„Mac …" mittlerweile hatte sogar Harm erkannt, dass es besser wäre, auf sie einzugehen. Er wollte ihre Hand nehmen, doch Mac wehrte ihn ab und sah ihn wütend an.

„Nein, hör auf! Vielleicht kannst du ja so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, aber ich kann es nicht!" schrie sie. „Es war deine Entscheidung! Du hast mir unendlich wehgetan, gehst einfach und jetzt kommst du wieder und … und" die Tränen übermannten sie und sie konnte nicht weiterreden.

Harm hörte ihr geschockt zu, senkte betreten seinen Blick. Irgendwie war es ja wahr, was Mac da sagte.

„Wenn du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, dann … dann muss ich es wohl oder übel tun. Ich glaube …, dass es besser ist, wenn du … wenn du jetzt gehst." Macs Stimme war beim Reden immer leiser geworden und sie schaute einen völlig konfusen Harm an. Jetzt war er es, der Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Leise antwortete er. „Vielleicht … hast du Recht."

Macs Herz blieb fast stehen, als er tatsächlich aufstand, sie nicht noch einmal ansah, sondern geknickt das Wartezimmer verlies. Damit hatte sie es zu ihrer Entscheidung gemacht und sie glaubte, dass es so besser war. Seine Anwesenheit war für sie in den letzten Stunden zur Qual geworden. Jetzt war die Situation eingetreten, vor der sie, bevor sie zusammen waren, am meisten Angst gehabt hatten. Es hatte nicht funktioniert und jetzt konnten sie weder ein Paar, noch Freunde sein. Sie hatten sich verloren.

Die Arztschwester befreite Mac von ihren traurigen Gedanken.

„Sarah MacKenzie?" fragte sie.

Mac wischte schnell die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und schaute zur Tür, an der die Schwester stand.

„Ja?"

„Sie können jetzt ins Untersuchungszimmer kommen." Informierte sie die Schwester lächelnd.

Sie war schon fast wieder aus der Tür verschwunden, als Mac sie noch einmal ansprach.

„Entschuldigung?"

Die Schwester drehte sich wieder um.

„Ich kann schlecht laufen, ehm, könnten sie …"

„Natürlich!"

Von der zarten Krankenschwester gestützt, begab Mac sich in den U-Raum, in dem sich bereits der Arzt aufhielt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tut mir leid, dass du so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten musstest, Firegirl. Hatte ganz vergessen weiter zu posten. War letzte Woche in London und demnach vorher und nachher im Stress. ;) Sber jetzt geht's endlich weiter. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir._

_LG Sunshine_

-------------------

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später fand sich Mac auf einer Art OP-Tisch wieder. Der Arzt hatte festgestellt, dass ihr Schienbein angebrochen war und musste ihr jetzt einen Gips verpassen.

Mac versuchte die Hektik um sie herum zu ignorieren und sich auf etwas anders zu konzentrieren als auf Harm. Der spukte nämlich immer noch in ihrem Kopf herum. Irgendwie musste sie aber ihr Verhalten rechtfertigen, damit sie zur Ruhe kommen konnte.

Es war das einzig richtige. redete sie sich ein. Ich hoffe er weiß trotzdem, dass ich ihn liebe. Mac wurde über ihre eigenen Gedanken sauer. Ich bin ja auch nicht besser. Wenn er wissen soll, dass ich mit ihm zusammen sein will, dann muss ich ihm das auch sagen! Und was mache ich? – das genaue Gegenteil! Na super Mac! 

Sie kam ganz schnell wieder in die Realität zurück, als der erste kalte, nasse Gipslappen auf ihrem Bein landete.

Sie atmete scharf ein, ihre Finger bohrten sich in das Laken des Bettes. Immer wieder liefen die Arzthelfer von ihr zum Waschbecken und wieder zurück.

Wo mit hab ich das alles verdient? dachte sie, als sie die Augen zusammenkniff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Stunde später saß Mac vorm Bethesda auf einer Bank und was machte sie? – natürlich, sie dachte nach. Über sich und über Harm.

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt so schnell es geht nach Hause zu fahren, doch irgendwie endete sie dann doch nicht im Taxi sondern hier in der Sonne. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Mittagswärme. Na ja, genießen war übertrieben. Von außen sah sie zwar aus, wie jemand, der vollkommen im reinen mit sich ist, doch der Eindruck trügte. In ihr war alles verschwommen und unklar. Wie würde es jetzt weiter gehen – so ganz ohne Harm? Wie sollten sie miteinander umgehen? Was sollten sie allen bei JAG sagen? All das konnte Mac sich nicht beantworten. Sie musste eine Lösung finden.

„Colonel?" fragte eine leise, weibliche Stimme.

Mac öffnete die Augen und sah erst mal gar nichts, da die Sonne so blendete. Sie musste ein paar mal blinzeln, bis sie endlich erkannte wer vor ihr stand.

„Skates?" sagte Mac überrascht.

Diese lächelte leicht.

„Setzten sie sich doch!" bot Mac an und rutschte auf der Bank ein wenig zur Seite.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Mac.

„Den Umständen entsprechend Ma'am. Man fühlt sich nicht gerade berauschend, wenn man eine Tomcat ins Wasser gesetzt hat."

Mac nickte verständnisvoll.

„und was machen Sie hier?" wollte Skates wissen.

„Ich … ehm … ich habe mir das rechte Bein angebrochen." Sagte Mac kleinlaut und zog ihr Hosenbein etwas hoch, damit man den weißen Gipsverband sehen konnte.

„Das tut mir leid Ma'am."

„Es war meine eigene Schuld." Entgegnete Mac.

„Darf ich offen sprechen, Ma'am?"

„Skates, wir sind nicht im Dienst, bitte sagen sie Mac."

„OK."

Eine Weile sagten beide nichts. Skates war noch mit sich am hadern ob sie Mac auf Harm ansprechen sollte und Mac wusste nicht so recht, ob sie nachfragen sollte, was Skates sagen wollte. Sie konnte sich schon fast denken von was oder eher von wem sie reden wollte.

„Ma'am, ich meine Mac. Harm war bei Ihnen oder?" neugierig schaute Skates Mac an.

Diese atmete tief ein und aus.

„Ja, er war sogar hier." Sagte sie leise, während sie auf ihre Hände schaute.

Skates zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und?"

Einen Moment zögerte Mac. Wie würde sie jetzt am besten antworten?

„Ich habe ihn weggeschickt." Erst als Mac das ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte sie, wie grausam und kalt das klang.

Skates machte große Augen.

„Sie haben was?" rief sie erstaunt. Mac schaute sie fragend an.

„Entschuldigung." Korrigierte Skates leise. „Ich habe mich nur gewundert…"

„Warum?" wollte Mac wissen.

„Warum?" wiederholte Skates. „Na ja, ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Harm das jetzt so gut verkraften könnte …"

Mac starrte Skates an. Was soll das nun wieder heißen? 

„Sie sind mit ihm hergeflogen, richtig?"

„Ja, er hat den Skipper regelrecht angebettelt, dass er mich begleiten durfte."

Mac sagte nichts. Ihr fiel einfach nichts ein. Nach einer Weile sprach Skates weiter.

„Seit ich Harm kenne war er auf Flugzeugträgern immer gelöst und locker. Er hat mir immer gesagt, dass er dann all seine Probleme erst mal hinter sich lassen kann. Aber diesmal war es das genaue Gegenteil. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen." Erzählte Skates nachdenklich.

Mac konnte sie dabei nicht ansehen. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Warum fühle ich mich schuldig? Er hat mir doch wehgetan … Halt! Das alles fing an mit Sam … ICH habe IHM wehgetan. 

„Darf ich Sie fragen, was passiert ist?" sagte Skates jetzt leise.

Mac wählte vorsichtshalber eine sichere Antwort.

„Er hat sich von mir getrennt."

„Und Sie wollten das so? Denn sonst hätte er das bestimmt nie gemacht…"

„ICH soll das gewollt haben?" entgegnete Mac aufgebracht und schaute Skates an.

„Haben sie ihm gesagt, dass sie es nicht wollen?"

„Ich … ich …" Mac zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen" wieder konnte Mac nicht ehrlich antworten, immer wieder musste sie die Fragen umgehen.

„Und als er diese Entscheidung jetzt noch mal überdacht hat, haben sie eine neue, genau so schlechte Entscheidung gefällt!" das war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage und Skates schaute Mac prüfend an.

Schon wieder fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Mac, Harm hat auf der Henry ständig nur von ihnen geredet. Er ist nicht wegen mir wieder zurückgeflogen, sondern nur wegen ihnen!"

„Woher wollen sie das wissen?"

„Weil ich noch nie einen Menschen gesehen habe, der so hoffnungslos verliebt ist, wie Harm." Sagte Skates ruhig.

Diese Worte musste Mac erst mal verarbeiten. Sie bemerkte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug und ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern. Trotzdem wollte, konnte, durfte sie keine falschen Schlüsse aus Skates Worte ziehen. Ihre Variante erschien ihr einfacher.

Skates war mit ihren Krücken wieder aufgestanden und wollte wieder gehen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Ich habe das richtige getan … für uns beide." Sagte Mac still.

Langsam richtete sie ihren Blick, fast schüchtern, auf Skates um ihre Rektion zu sehen.

Man konnte nicht übersehen, dass Skates da eine andere Meinung hatte. Sie schaute Mac tief in die Augen, hoffte, dass die Botschaft rüberkommen würde. Dann drehte sie sich wortlos um und verschwand die Treppen hinauf wieder im Gebäude.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgetown,

Macs (und Harms) Apartment

18:06 uhr

Mac saß am Tisch umringt von Akten und Papieren. Als sie nach einer weiteren Stunde, die sie vorm Krankenhaus verbracht hatte, endlich aufgebrochen war, war sie erst noch mal bei JAG vorbeigefahren um sich ein paar Akten zu holen. Es war zwar Wochenende, doch das war ihr egal. Hauptsache, sie hatte etwas zu tun. Sie wollte einfach die ganze Sache mit Harm mal ruhen lassen, sofern das möglich war.

Vielleicht könnte sie dann wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Seit sie das Apartment betreten hatte war sie nur am Arbeiten. Zuerst hatte sie einen Großputz gemacht. Das war zwar mit ihrem eingegipsten Bein ein bisschen schwierig, doch es war wenigstens eine Beschäftigung.

Danach hatte sie in den Kühlschrank geschaut, um etwas zu essen. Was sie dort gefunden hatte, überraschte sie. Da stand fertiges Frühstück. Sie nahm an, dass Harm das heute Morgen für sie gemacht hatte. Irgendwie musste sie lächeln. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie das verspeist und war dann direkt zur Arbeit übergegangen. Und das tat sie immer noch. Den ganzen Nachmittag lang hatte sie sich in Akten gestürzt, das verriet ihr jetzt der Blick auf ihre innere Uhr. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich zurück und streckte sich vorsichtig.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Anrufbeantworter leuchtete.

Sie stand auf und setzte sich neben das Telefon auf die Couch. Zögernd drückte sie auf den kleinen roten Knopf.

„Sie haben 2 neue Nachrichten" sagte die mechanische Frauenstimme.

„Nachricht Nummer 1"

Das war jedoch jetzt keine Frauenstimme mehr.

„Hi Mac.! … Ehm .. ich wollte nur hören wies dir geht … Ja, ehm, melde dich doch einfach!"

Mac starrte auf den Telefonhörer. Das war eine Nachricht vom Sam, an den hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht und sie hatte auch ehrlich gesagt keine Lust sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen. Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken an ihn ab, als die Frauenstimme wieder schrill ertönte:

„Nachricht Nummer 2"

„Ich bin's noch mal. Wollte nur fragen wo du bist. …"

Mac prügelte wütend auf das Telefon ein, bis sie diese dumme Nachricht endlich zum Stoppen gebracht hatte. Sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht anhören, geschweige denn mit ihm reden oder sehen.

Sie warf das Telefon auf den Tisch und stand wieder auf.

Was kann ich noch machen? fragte sie sich. Langsam wurde sie richtig nervös. Sie lief im Apartment auf und ab, bis sie schließlich vor ihrem Bücherregal stehen blieb.

Sie suchte sich das dickste Buch heraus, das sie finden konnte und begab sich damit ins Schlafzimmer.

Ich zieh mich lieber schon mal um! dachte sie sich und schälte sich vorsichtig aus der jetzt engen Hose.

Ein Paar Minuten später lag sie in Pyjamas im Bett und fing an ihr Buch zu lesen.

Nach drei Stunden ununterbrochenen Lesens entschloss sie sich, es für heute gut sein zu lassen. So müde und erschöpft war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Sie legte das Buch weg, schaltete das Licht aus und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie tief und fest eingeschlafen war.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Mac durch das Klingeln ihres Telefons geweckt.

Genervt schlug sie die Augen auf, rollte sich zur Seite, wo das Telefon lag und nahm ab.

„MacKenzie?"

„Hi Mac! Hier ist Sam."

Oh nein, das kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen… 

„Hi." Entgegnete sie trist.

„Hast du meine Nachrichten bekommen?"

„Ehm, ja. Ja, hab ich. Ich hatte nur noch keine Zeit …"

„Schon OK. Sag mal, hab ich dich geweckt?"

„Na ja ich …" sie musste einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Wecker werfen, um überhaupt irgendeine Orientierung zu bekommen. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie spät es war. Es schien, als hätte sie ihre innere Uhr im Stich gelassen.

„Oh mein Gott, es ist schon halb elf?" rief sie erschrocken ins Telefon.

Ohne darauf einzugehen fing Sam mit einem völlig neuen Thema an.

„Mac, wegen letztens; also, was war denn los?"

Mac hatte kein Wort verstanden, sondern schaute immer noch ungläubig auf ihren Wecker.

„Was?" fragte Mac nach. Daraufhin hörte sie nur ein dumpfes Seufzen aus der Leitung. „Sag mal, haben wir wirklich schon halb elf?"

Genervt antwortete Sam: „Ja, es ist halb elf! Mac hast du mir gar nicht zugehört?"

Jetzt war es ganz still. Mac zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Natürlich hab ich dich gehört, ich hab nur keine Lust mit DIR darüber zu diskutieren. 

„Weißt du, ich verstehe dich nicht. Du sagst mir, du wärst unglücklich, sagst mir, der Abend würde dir gefallen und dann … dann …"

„Ja, das habe ich gesagt, ich weiß. Es war ein schöner Abend aber nicht mehr. Ich mag dich, aber nicht mehr, Sam. Es tut mir leid. DU kannst mich auch nicht glücklich machen. Ich dachte ich hätte jemanden gefunden, der das kann, aber es ist scheinbar nicht mein Schicksal glücklich zu sein."

„Das ist doch quatsch Mac. Was redest du da?"

„Nur die Wahrheit."

„Das stimmt nicht. Dieser Jemand, der dich glücklich machen kann, ist dass der Mann, der am ersten Abend bei dir war?"

Mac antwortete nicht.

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

nachdenklich brachte Mac leise heraus:

„Morgen ist er irgendwo auf dem Ozean auf einem Flugzeugträger."

Daran hatte sie bis jetzt noch überhaupt nicht gedacht! Erst jetzt fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Und du lässt ihn dir einfach so nehmen? Du lässt ihn gehen?"

Sam legte eine kleine Pause ein, um seine Worte auf Mac wirken zu lassen.

„Aber, er hat sich von mir getrennt …" versuchte Mac zu erklären.

„Was ist mit dir los, dass du einfach so aufgibst und in Selbstmitleid versinkst? Das bist doch nicht du, Mac."

„Hör auf." flüsterte sie. Das war zu viel. Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet. Sie hatte sich doch vorgenommen, ihre Gedanken nicht mehr auf dieses Thema lenken zu lassen.

„Nein, ich höre nicht auf, bis du zu Vernunft gekommen bist. Du liebst diesen Mann? – dann lass ihn dir nicht nehmen." Sam klang so ehrlich und überzeugend, dabei hatte er doch nicht die geringste Ahnung.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Sam! Wir haben es versucht und es geht nicht. Wir … ich habe jetzt eine Entscheidung getroffen und es ist auch richtig so. Das ewige Hin und Her würde ich nicht mehr aushalten. Du kannst das nicht verstehen!" rief Mac aufgebracht. Was sollte das hier? Sam musste ihr nun wirklich nicht auch noch ins Gewissen reden.

„Ich glaube, dass du die jenige bist, die nicht verstehen kann …."

Damit legte Sam auf und hinterließ eine wütende, verwirrte Mac.

Sie ließ das Telefon einfach fallen, schlug ihre Decke weg und stand hastig auf. Dabei behinderte ihr Bein doch ziemlich und das ließ sie noch wütender werden.

„Verdammt!" schrie sie. „Warum wollen andere immer alles besser wissen als ich?"

Aufgebracht stapfte sie in die Küche, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen.

Damit hatte sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, als sie fertig war.

Kurz vor Elf – na super, die Zeit schleicht heute. Wie soll ich nur den verdammten, langen Tag überstehen? 

Am liebsten hätte sie sich wieder ins Bett gelegt. Geträumt hatte sie wenigstens nichts. Im Schlaf hatte sie Ruhe. Doch so blad sie wach war, quälten sie tausende Gedanken.

Sie hatte aber keine Lust sich quälen zu lassen. Verzweifelt suchte sie eine ablenkende Beschäftigung.

Wie wär's mit der Küche? Die hab ich gestern nicht sauber gemacht. 

Sie griff sich das Geschirr von Tisch und ging zielstrebig auf die Küche zu. Dort angekommen fing sie mit dem Abwasch an. Doch diese Stille um sie herum machte sie fast verrückt. Sie merkte, dass immer, wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte, oder es einfach nur Still um sie herum war, die vielen Gedanken wieder in ihren Kopf dringen wollten. Bis jetzt hatte sie sie erfolgreich abgewehrt und sie hatte auch nicht vor jetzt damit nachzulassen.

Seufzend warf sie das Spültuch auf die Arbeitsplatte, drehte sich um und ging absichtlich langsam wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie schlenderte an ihrem Regal vorbei und suchte mit den Augen eine CD, die sie jetzt hören könnte.

Natürlich suchte sie sich die lauteste aus, die sie besaß, legte sie in die Stereo Anlange drückte grinsend auf PLAY.

Zufrieden begab sie sich wieder in die Küche, als die laute Musik anfing, die Räume zu durchströmen. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wenigstens weniger allein gelassen.

Als sie 3 Stunden später fertig war, musste sie feststellen, dass ihre Küche noch nie so aufgeräumt und sauber war. Sie hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Stolz gönnte sie sich bei Wasser und Keksen, die sie beim Aufräumen im Schrank gefunden hatte, eine kurze Pause. Sie ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und legte ihr lädiertes Bein hoch.

Einmal durchatmen. 

Die CD lief jetzt schon zum 4. Mal durch und Mac beschloss kurzerhand ihre Lieblings CD einzulegen. Als sie ersten Töne des ersten Songs der neunen CD ertönten, lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte schon ganz vergessen, dass sie diese CD so unheimlich entspannte. Sie setzte sich wieder zurück auf die Couch und schloss die Augen. Dabei erlaubte sie sich sogar in Erinnerungen an Harm zu schwelgen. Was kann es schon schaden? 

--------------------------------Flashback ---------------------------------------

Mac schloss, noch immer lächelnd, die Tür hinter Harriet und Bud. Damit waren ihre letzten Gäste für heute Abend gegangen. Heute war für Harm und Mac ein großer Tag gewesen. Heute hatten sie alle ihre Freunde eingeladen, um bekannt zu machen, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatten und nun ein Paar waren. Die jenige, die am meisten gestrahlt hatte, war wohl eindeutig Harriet. Mal abgesehen von Harm und Mac selbst.

Erschöpft und dennoch glücklich ließ Mac sich zu Harm aufs Sofa fallen. Harm hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte, als Mac sich zu ihm kuschelte. Er schloss seine Arme ganz fest um sie und zog sie so nah an sich, wie es nur ging. Mac streichelte Harm sanft übers Gesicht und schaute ihn verträumt an.

„Wir haben's geschafft Sailor." Flüsterte sie.

Jetzt hatte Harm langsam die Augen geöffnet und fand sich in ihren schokobraunen Augen wieder.

„Ja, das haben wir." Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Beide waren trotz ihrer Müdigkeit am Strahlen, wie noch nie zuvor.

„Der Admiral hat uns das beste Geschenk überhaupt gemacht!" stellte Mac fest.

„Du meinst das Harriet-Manöver Nr. 2?" sagte er grinsend.

„Ja, genau das." Antwortete Mac lachend.

Als Harm sie eine ´Weile lang nur still angeschaut hatte sagte er

„Weißt du, dass ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt bin? Und ich möchte das mit niemandem teilen außer mit dir!" Harm schaute Mac so aufrichtig an, dass Mac Tränen in die Augen schossen. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis die erste ihre Wange herunter kullerte.

„Hey" wisperte Harm und küsste Mac Träne vorsichtig von ihrer Wange.

„Ich liebe dich." War das einzige was Mac heraus brachte.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Erwiderte Harm und schloss seine Arme noch fester um Mac. „und zwar über alles. Du bist mein Leben Mac."

-----------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------

Langsam öffnete Mac die Augen, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief. Sie war am Lächeln, doch der Platz auf der Couch neben ihr war frei.

Eine ganze Weile blieb sie einfach nur so da sitzen, starrte auf den leeren Platz neben sich und dachte gar nichts. Diese Erinnerung hatte sie irgendwie umgehauen. Dieser Moment war so intensiv gewesen, sie hätte schwören können, sie hätte Harms Lippen wirklich auf ihren gespürt.

Sie konnte sich an diesen Tag noch so gut erinnern und es zauberte jetzt wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Es war wirklich unglaublich.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. gleich halb drei … Wow, wie lang hab ich vor mich hin geträumt? 

Langsam setzt sie sich hin und starre vor sich. Das hatte sie alles ein bisschen durcheinander gebracht.

Plötzlich fing das Telefon an zu klingeln. Zögerlich nahm sie ab.

„MacKenzie?" sagte sie leise.

„Hallo Ma'am. Ich bin's, Harriet." Das war durchaus eine angenehme Überraschung. Irgendwie hatte sie das jetzt nicht erwartet. Wen hast du den erwartet Marine? Wie immer, musste sie Harriet auf eins aufmerksam machen.

„Harriet, wir sind nicht im Dienst, sagen sie Mac, ja?" sie konnte ein grinsen nicht verhindern, wenn sie sich jetzt Harriet am Ende der Leitung vorstellte.

„Ja, natürlich." Räumte sie schnell ein. „Ich habe das mit ihrem Bein gehört und ich … wollte fragen, ob sie etwas gegen einen kurzen Besuch von AJ, Jimmy und mir hätten."

Da hatte Mac die Beschäftigung, die sie gesucht hatte. Und noch dazu eine, die ihr wirklich gefiel.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich würde mich freuen! Das ist wirklich eine tolle Idee!"

Harriet war natürlich erleichtert, das konnte man an ihrer Stimme hören. „Das freut uns! AJ fragt schon die ganze Woche nach Ihnen. Wann können wir bei ihnen sein?"

Das schien ja immer besser zu werden. Sie hatte klein AJ wirklich lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Kommen sie, wann sie möchten. Ich bin hier."

„OK, wir werden gleich da sein." Antwortet Harriet gut gelaunt.

„Ich freue mich, Harriet!"

„Bis gleich Ma'am … Mac!"

Mit einem Schmunzeln legte Mac auf.

Meine Erinnerungsreise muss wohl warten … beschloss sie, als sie aufstand um sie noch mal umzuziehen.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später klopfte es dann an Macs Tür. So schnell es mit einem Gipsbein möglich war, ging sie zur Tür und öffnete.

Zuerst wurde sie von einem völlig glücklichen und vor allem stürmischen AJ begrüßt.

„Tante Maaaaaaac!" rief er und stürzte sich auf sie.

„Hey mein Großer. Geht's dir gut?" fragte Mac lächelnd an AJ gewandt. Doch anstatt zu antworten tastete er skeptisch mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen Macs Gipsbein ab.

Harriet nutzte die ruhige Minute um Mac auch ‚Hallo' zu sagen. Sie hatte Jimmy auf dem Arm, zusammen mit einer Wickeltasche.

„Lassen sie mich doch die Tasche tragen, Harriet!" schlug Mac vor.

„Ich glaube sie haben da schon genug zu bewältigen." Meinte Harriet, als sie mit einer Hand herunter zu AJ zeigte. Mac musste lachen.

„Kommen Sie doch erst mal rein."

Wie Harriet erwartet hatte, bombardierte AJ Mac jetzt mit Fragen.

„Tante Mac, was hast du an deinem Bein gemacht? Bist du hingefallen?" Er schaute sie mit seinen riesengroßen Augen traurig an.

„Ja, ich bin hingefallen. Aber keine Sorge, es tut schon gar nicht mehr weh.", erklärte Mac.

„Warst du auch beim Doktor?", wollte AJ wissen.

„Ja das war ich."

„Und was …aber.. und was…" er suchte immer noch nach Worten und vielen, vielen weiteren Fragen, als Harriet eingriff.

„AJ, ist doch gut jetzt. Lass uns mit Tante Mac erst mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ja?"

AJ sagte nichts. Man sah ihm an, dass dieses Thema für ihn noch nicht abgeschlossen war. Still ging er mit ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich demonstrativ vor Mac auf den Fußboden und untersuchte neugierig ihr Bein.

Die beiden Frauen unterhielten sich bereits und Jimmy war auch fröhlich am Quaken.

„Tante Mac, warum ist das weiß?" endlich hatte er wieder eine Gelegenheit gefunden etwas zu fragen.

Mac schaute ihn schräg an und sagte: „Das gefällt dir nicht, was?"

AJ schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Möchtest du es für mich bunt machen?" schlug Mac vor.

Da strahlte AJ natürlich, genau so wie Harriet, die die Konversation still verfolgte.

Sofort stand Mac auf, holte eine Packung Filsstifte und brachte sie AJ.

„Du darfst drauf malen, was dir gefällt, OK?" sagte Mac.

AJ nickte glücklich und suchte sich eine Farbe aus. Am Anfang hatten Mac und Harriet gespannt verfolgt, was AJ malte. Da waren schon eine Blume und eine Sonne, aber es schien ihm gar nicht langweilig zu werden, deshalb versanken die beiden Frauen schon bald darauf mehr und mehr in ihrem Gespräch.

Irgendwann schaute Harriet auf die Uhr.

„Oh oh, Es ist schon halb sieben."

Das überraschte sogar Mac.

„Schon halb sieben?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja, ich denke wir müssen leider los."

Mac lächelte still. „Schön, dass sie da waren, Harriet. Das hab ich mal wieder gebraucht."

„Und ich und die Kinder auch." Erwiderte Harriet lächelnd.

AJ, der seine Malerei mittlerweile auf Blätter verlegt hatte, war das nicht entgangen.

„Mommy, ich will aber noch nicht gehen." Sagte er trotzig.

„Schatz, ich glaube Daddy wartet daheim schon auf uns." Versuchte Harriet zu erklären. Nichts desto trotz zog AJ einen Schmollmund.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass du ganz bald wieder kommen kannst. Einverstanden?" Mac hielt AJ die Hand hin.

Einen Moment musterte er Mac bis er seine kleine Hand in Macs große legte und sie anstrahlte. Mac zog ihn zu sich, drückte ihn und flüsterte: „ich hab dich lieb, kleiner Mann."

„ich dich auch." Sagte AJ grinsend.

Mac lächelte Harriet an, die dann kurz darauf mit ihren beiden wundervollen Söhnen im Schlepptau das Apartment verließ.

Als sie sich lächelnd auf sie Couch fallen ließ betrachtete sie ihren jetzt bunten Gips.

Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.

Auf der linken Seite des Gipses hatte sie etwas entdeckt, das sie vorher wohl übersehen hatte.

Da war etwas zu sehen, dass ihren Atem stocken ließ. AJ war es aufgefallen. Natürlich, warum sollte es ihm auch nicht aufgefallen sein? Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass hier jemand gefehlt hatte.

Da waren zwei Personen zu sehen. Eine mit langen braunen Haaren und in grüner Uniform. Sie hielt die Hand eines Mannes in weißer Uniform.

Über ihren Köpfen schwebte ein großes, rosa Herz.

Macs Herz blieb fast stehen und eine dicke Träne entfloh ihren Augen. Zitternd streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen leicht den kleinen Navypiloten auf ihrem Bein.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hier kommt der vorletzte Post meiner FF! Have fun! ;)_

-----------------------------------------

Eine Stunde später saß sie immer noch genau so auf der Couch und starrte auf das kleine Bild, das bei ihr so viele Emotionen ausgelöst hatte.

War es nicht das, was sie immer wollte? Lohnte es sich dafür nicht zu kämpfen? Sie war sich doch einst so sicher gewesen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie war erschrocken vor sich selbst. Diese kleine, lachende, glückliche Person auf dem Bild, die wollte sie doch eigentlich gern sein. Sie wollte Harms Hand jetzt wirklich zu gerne halten.

Träumend senkte sich ihr Blick auf ihre Hand. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie brennen. Da war ein so großes Verlangen diesen Mann zu berühren, ihm nahe zu sein.

Warum verdrängte sie es die ganze Zeit krampfhaft?

Irgendwie musste sie aus dem Teufelskreis dieser Gedanken wieder herauskommen.

Sie löste ihren Blick von AJs Bild und nahm stattdessen die Fernsteuerung ihres Fernsehers in die Hand, schaltete ihn an und zappte gedankenverloren durch die Programme. Es kam nicht wirklich etwas Interessantes, doch so war sie wenigstens abgelenkt – abgelenkt von ihren immer größer werdenden Zweifeln.

So verbrachte sie die nächste Stunde. Das tat ihrem Bein auch gut. Sie sollte sich eigentlich schonen, das hatte ihr der Arzt ausdrücklich gesagt, doch das hatte sie wohl eher nicht getan.

Erschöpft lag sie einfach nur auf der Couch und starrte in den Fernseher. Mitbekommen und verstanden hatte sie in der letzten Stunde von dem Film, den sie schaute, nichts. Also beschloss sie ins Bett zu gehen.

Wie viel Uhr ist es? Neun? Ich werde immer früher. Aber was soll's, ich werde wahrscheinlich keine sinnvolle Beschäftigung mehr finden. 

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und schaltete den Fernseher aus.

Sie schaute sich um. Die Stifte, die sie AJ gegeben hatten, lagen immer noch wirr auf dem Boden verteilt.

Das kann warten, ich leg mich jetzt wieder hin. 

Langsam stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Als erstes richtete sie den Blick im Bad auf ihr eigenes Spielbild. Die letzten Tage waren alles andere als Spurlos an ihr vorbei gegangen. Die pure Erschöpfung war deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Mac atmete tief durch und machte sich dann bettfertig.

05:53 Uhr

Mac wachte völlig durchgeschwitzt und unruhig auf. Um sie herum war alles finster.

Sie fühlte sich schlecht, doch sie war irgendwie froh, dass sie den Abend zuvor überhaupt eingeschlafen war. Sie hatte sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes gelegt und an diesem Abend fiel ihr die leere Bettseite neben ihr besonders auf. Harm fehlte da einfach eindeutig. Seine ozeanblauen Augen, sein umwerfendes Lächeln, seine Umarmung, seine Küsse, einfach seine Nähe und Anwesenheit.

Sie hatte versucht die vielen Gedanken vorm Schlafen zu ordnen. Die eigentlich eindeutigen Worte von Skates, die überraschenden Worte von Sam. Sie hatte das den Abend zuvor nicht mehr geschafft, sondern war aus Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Jetzt spukte das alles wieder in ihrem Kopf herum. Es quälte sie.

… ‚Weil ich noch nie einen Menschen gesehen habe, der so hoffnungslos verliebt ist, wie Harm.' …

… ‚Ich glaube, dass du die jenige bist, die nicht verstehen kann ….' …

Das musste doch irgendwie einen Sinn ergeben. Warum konnte sie das nicht erkennen?

Mac hielt die Luft an. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich krampfhaft an der Bettdecke fest, als ihr ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam.

Was ist, wenn alles Sinn macht, nur meine Schlussfolgerung, meine Entscheidung nicht? Ihr wurde plötzlich schwindelig. Alles in ihrem Kopf drehte sich. Ihre Welt war so wie so schon durcheinander. Das hier gab ihr den Rest.

Das konnte doch nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Sie hatte doch das Richtige getan?

nein … ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Bitte nicht! 

Sie hatte Unrecht?

Wie in Trance schlug sie die Decke weg und stand langsam auf. Das Schwindelgefühl war immer noch präsent, also rettete sie sich auf den Stuhl, der vor ihrem Fenster stand und starrte nach draußen. Es war eine klare Nacht, die Sterne waren zu sehen.

Eine stille Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Ruckartig drehte sie den Kopf zurück in Richtung Bett. Sie hatte die Augen weit geöffnet, las still das, was ihr Wecker ihr sagte.

Montag. Es ist Montag – 05:57. Er wird heute fliegen. … 

Verzweifelt stützte sie ihre Arme auf dem Fensterbrett vor ihr ab und legte den Kopf in ihre Hände.

Das einzige, was sie sah, war Harms Gesicht. Auf nichts Anderes konnte sie sich konzentrieren. Langsam fielen ihre Augen wieder zu.

Da war er. Es kniete neben ihr, hatte kaum hörbar das Apartment betreten. Er lächelte sie an, so warm, so zuversichtlich, so sicher, in dem was er tat. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und berührte ihre Wange.

Sie lächelte ihn mit geschlossenen Augen an, sie konnte gar nicht anders.

Sein Gesicht bewegte sich auf ihres zu. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen würden öffnete sie die Augen wieder und blinzelte ein paar mal.

Ein stechender Schmerz quälte sie. Sie war allein, im Dunkeln, OHNE Harm. Er war nicht da, er saß nicht neben ihr, sein Gesicht war nicht direkt vor ihrem, sie fand seine blauen Augen in der Dunkelheit nicht, hörte ihn nicht atmen, spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Wange nicht mehr. Es war nur eine Illusion gewesen - Eine zu schöne Illusion.

Enttäuscht und verletzt senkte Mac den Kopf.

Das kann so nicht weitergehen. 

Wieder spulten sich Sams Wort in ihrem Kopf ab.

‚Und du lässt ihn dir einfach so nehmen? Du lässt ihn gehen?'

‚Was ist mit dir los, dass du einfach so aufgibst und in Selbstmitleid versinkst? Das bist doch nicht du, Mac.'

Sie rappelte sich auf und starrte ihr Spiegelbild auf der Fensterscheibe an.

Sie fand selbst, dass sie erbärmlich aussah, so gar nicht wie der taffe Marine, den alle kannten. Sie selbst kannte sich so nicht. Sam hatte Recht. Was war aus ihr geworden? Normalerweise kämpfte sie doch für das, was sie wollte.

Was will ich eigentlich? fragte sie sich selbst.

Es fiel ihr nur eins ein. Harm! Er war die Antwort auf all die Fragen, die sie sich stellte.

All das haben wir doch schon mal durchgemacht. Wir hatten es sogar geschafft – wir waren so glücklich, wie nie zuvor. Warum lassen wir uns das jetzt wieder kaputt machen? 

Spätestens jetzt musste sie es sich eingestehen. Sie hatte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Und eben die zog fatale Folgen mit sich.

Oh nein. Wann fliegt er? – Um halb sechs? 

Hastig drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrem Wecker um. Das wurde gleich mit einem unangenehmen Ziehen in ihrem Bein vermerkt - Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass Mac nur sehr wenig zur Ruhe gekommen war. Doch jetzt war auch eindeutig die falsche Zeit zum Ausruhen. Ihr Wecker zeigte 05:08 Uhr an.

Möglichst schnell humpelte sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte sich die weiteste Hose heraus, die sie besaß. Das war eine hellblaue Jeans, zu der sie einen dunkelroten Strickpullover anzog.

Fest entschlossen schleppte sie sich in den Flur, nahm das Telefon in die Hand und rief sich ein Taxi nach Andrews. Hoffentlich würde sie Harm da noch erwischen.

Als der Anruf gemacht war, fiel ihr das umgekippte Bild auf, dass die vor Sams Besuch extra mit der Bildseite nach untern gedreht hatte. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und stellte es wieder richtig herum an dessen gewohnten Platz. Ein leichtes Lächeln überkam sie. Dieses Bild war traumhaft. Könnte man die Gefühle festhalten, die da in Macs Augen zu sehen gewesen waren, hätte man ein Bild voller Liebe gesehen.

Das war ihr Ziel; die Liebe, das Glück, Harm.

Nach einem abschließenden Blick auf das Bild verließ sie das Apartment.

Jetzt stand sie ungeduldig vor dem Gebäude und wartete auf ihr Taxi. Ihr linkes Bein tat jetzt auch schon weh, da sie dieses jetzt natürlich besonders belastete. Langsam wurde sie nervös. Hatte der Mann am Telefon nicht gesagt, dass das Taxi in 5 Minuten bei ihr wäre?

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Wenn ich jetzt wegen diesem beschissenen Taxi Harm verpasse, dann …, dann… Sie kam nicht dazu den Gedanken zu ende zu denken, denn gerade bog ihr Taxi um die Straßenecke und fuhr auf sie zu.

Mac winkte noch einmal demonstrativ, damit es ja eindeutig genug werden würde, dass sie es eilig hatte.

Sie stieg mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen in das Auto ein und stellte eins sofort klar: „Bringen sie mich nach Andrews und das so schnell wie möglich."

Sie hatte ihren besten Befehlston benutzt und hoffte, dass das dem gelangweilten Taxifahrer ein bisschen Feuer unterm Hintern machen würde. Ohne weitere Verzögerung fuhr er dann auch los.

Natürlich konnte es Mac nicht schnell genug gehen. Aufgeregt wie ein Teenager rutschte sie auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. Der Taxifahrer warf ihr schon seltsame Blick zu.

Macs Augen waren jedoch mehr auf ihre Uhr fixiert um das wahrzunehmen.

05:17 Uhr. Noch 13 Minuten, bis er fliegt … Ich muss das noch schaffen. Ich muss ihn einfach aufhalten. Er darf nicht gehen. 

Sie fing ernsthaft schon an zu beten.

Ihre Einstellung hatte sich wirklich um 180° gedreht. Sie war nicht mehr wütend oder sauer auf Harm. Warum auch? Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Sie hoffte und vertraute einfach nur noch darauf, dass alles gut gehen würde. Und so fest entschlossen wie jetzt war sie noch nie zuvor. Wahrscheinlich, so nahm sie an, musste es ihr erst mal so richtig schlecht gehen, damit sie wieder zu klarem Verstand kam. Sie hatte doch herausgefunden, dass er ihr ein und alles war. Das hatte sich nicht geändert – es hatte sich eher intensiviert.

Jetzt war sie bereit zu kämpfen für den Mann, den sie so hoffnungslos und bedingungslos liebte; Für eine Liebe, die stärker nicht sein könnte.

In ihrem Kopf malte sie sich aus, wie er wohl reagieren würde. Sie betete, dass er ihr verzeihen konnte.

„Können sie nicht ein bisschen schneller fahren?" drängelte Mac.

Der Taxifahrer schaute sie kurz skeptisch an.

„Was?" fragte Mac stirnrunzelnd.

„Ma'am, hier gibt es eine Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung."

„Ach zum Teufel mit der Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung! Jetzt fahren sie schon schneller!" befahl Mac aufgebracht. Irgendwie rechnete sie mit Widerstand, den ihr dieser hörige Taxifahrer aber nicht bot. Er grinste nur blöd vor sich hin und drückte aufs Gaspedal.

Wow, das war ja gar nicht so schwer! zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück.

Unendlich viele Ampeln später kamen sie endlich in Andrews an. Mac war den Rest der Fahrt völlig in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken. In einer gemeinsamen Welt mit Harm.

Sie war immer noch nicht wirklich anwesend, als das Taxi anhielt.

„Ma'am, wir sind da!" der Fahrer betrachtete Mac verwirrt.


	8. Chapter 8

_So, jetzt kommt das Finale!_

_Bin mal gespannt was du dazu sagst! Schon mal danke fürs Lesen. _

-------------

Das holte Mac aus ihrer Traumwelt zurück. Sie starrte in die morgengraue Umgebung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort riss sie die Tür auf und stieg so schnell es ging aus. Die Rücksicht auf ihr Bein war ganz vergessen. Das war jetzt auch egal.

Bevor sie die Tür zuschmiss, warf sie noch Geld ins Taxi. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie viel das gewesen war, doch anscheinend war es wohl genug, den der Taxifahrer sagte nichts mehr.

Sie suchte mit ihren Augen das ganze Gelände ab, bis sie einen einzigen Heli eindeckte. Die Augen darauf fixiert humpelte sie los.

Sie versuchte krampfhaft irgendetwas oder irgendwen zu erkennen.

Hauptsache, Harm ist noch da! dachte sie sich und versuchte irgendwie noch schneller zu laufen.

Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen, als sein ihn erkannte, als er gerade in den Heli einstieg.

„Nein!" schrie sie laut. „Haaaaarm!" aus Verzweiflung flossen jetzt wieder die Tränen. Ich zieh das jetzt durch, nichts wird mich jetzt noch aufhalten! 

Sie rief noch einmal so laut sie konnte, doch Harm war schon im Heli.

Nein, nein, nein! Das geht nicht! sie ging noch schneller, immer auf den Heli zu.

„Haaaaaarm!" Jetzt war sie noch ca. 5 Meter entfernt und endlich wurde jemand auf sie aufmerksam. Der Co-Pilot, der gerade einstiegen wollte, drehte sich zu ihr um.

Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie war total nervös und gestikulierte wild um sich.

Der Co-Pilot lief ein Stück auf sie zu, um sie beim Lärm des Helis zu verstehen.

„Ich muss da rein!" schrie Mac und zeigte auf den Helikopter.

„Ich muss zu Commander Rabb!" erklärte sie.

Der Mann schaute ihr einen Moment lang in die Augen. Scheinbar hatte er verstanden, dass es Mac wichtig war. Mac ging, dem Co-Piloten folgend, auf den Helikopter zu.

Dieser stieg mit einem Sprung in den Heli und drehte sich zu Mac um. Sie stand hilflos da und war völlig überrascht, als der Mann ihr beider Hände reichte und sie so irgendwie in den Heli zog. Mac wusste selbst nicht, wie das mit einem Gips am Bein funktioniert hatte, doch eins war klar: sie stand seitlich hinter Harm, der von dem ganzen Trouble nichts mitbekam, da er schon den Hörschutz aufhatte. Er starrte aus dem kleinen Fenster neben ihm.

Langsam umrundete sie seinen Sitz, so dass sie vor ihm stand.

Jetzt oder nie. Bitte, lass es gut gehen, 

Ohne etwas zu sagen, nahm sie Harms Hände.

Der erschreckte fürchterlich und riss den Kopf nach oben. Er starrte Mac völlig fassungslos an.

Ruhig öffnete Mac den Sicherheitsgurt und zog den perplexen Harm auf die Füße. Als nächstes musste er wieder hörfähig gemacht werden. Also zog ihm Mac ganz selbstverständlich den Helm ab.

Harm wusste überhaupt nicht wie ihm geschah. Völlig hilflos ließ er das alles ohne Eingriff über sich ergehen.

Jetzt standen sie beide da, wieder Hand in Hand, in einem Helikopter, noch dazu mit Publikum.

Harm öffnete den Mund, doch Mac kam ihm zuvor.

„Lass uns hier raus gehen." Sagte sie zu ihm und Harm erkannte die Spur eines Lächelns in ihrem Gesicht. Das machte ihn auch nicht schlauer. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun oder sagen sollte.

Mac zog ihn bis zur Schwelle des Helikopters, blieb dann unbewegt stehen.

Jetzt erst verstand Harm warum. Sie hatte ein Gipsbein! Eilig ging er an ihr vorbei, sprang aus dem Heli, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen.

Jetzt schaute Mac auf ihn hinab. Sie sah ihm an, dass er völlig ratlos war. Leicht lächelnd streckte sie ihm die andere Hand entgegen und ohne zu zögern ließ sie sich langsam in seine Arme fallen. Vorsichtig beförderte Harm Mac wieder auf den Boden. Ihrer beiden Augen trennten sich keine Sekunde lang. Macs Herz schlug wie wild.

Da stand er jetzt vor ihr, ganz nah, und hielt sie fest. All die Worte, die Mac im Kopf hatte, verließen sie auf einmal. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Sie war da wo sie hin wollte – in den Armen des Mannes den sie liebte.

Ihr wurde fast schwindelig, sie hatte weiche Knie und zittrige Hände. Doch da war Harm, der sie hielt und nicht fallen ließ.

Wie ein Magnet wurde sie von seinen Lippen angezogen, langsam näherte sich ihr Gesicht immer mehr dem seinen.

Es folgte ein unheimlich vorsichtiger, zärtlicher Kuss.

Langsam zog Harm sein Gesicht weg.

„Sarah…" sagte er leise. Mac konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, so nah war er ihr noch.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, erkannte sie die Tränen in seinen Augen. Jetzt war Zeit zu Erklären …

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände aus seinem Nacken rutschen und fasste erneut seine Hände.

„Harm, ich bin hier, weil ich endlich zu Verstand gekommen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie schlimm die letzten Tage waren."

Gerade wollte Harm etwas erwidern doch Mac hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, bitte lass mich das jetzt sagen. Ich weiß, dass ich schuld bin. Ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht. Es hat so wehgetan und … und …"

Beim Reden schien sie fast an ihren Tränen zu ersticken. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte, da gab es so viel zu sagen. Nur musste sie jetzt das richtige sagen-

„Ich hätte dich nicht wegschicken dürfen, ich weiß. Und das tut mir unendlich leid. Ich konnte mir so lange nicht eingestehen, dass ich dich brauche. Anscheinend musste ich erst spüren wie es ist, ohne dich sein zu müssen, um es zu kapieren. Und es geht nicht, es funktioniert einfach nicht ohne dich Harm. Ohne dich funktioniere ich nicht."

Harm schaute sie lange an, er schien in ihren Augen zu lesen. Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf nach untern. Vorsichtig legte er seine Stirn gegen ihre, schlang seine Arme dicht um sie herum und schloss die Augen. Fast erleichtert atmete er aus.

Mac weinte still vor sich hin. So geborgen hatte sie sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt und Harm war der einzige, der ihr dieses Gefühl in solch einer Dimension geben konnte.

„Du darfst nicht gehen, bitte!" flüsterte Mac leise. „…- nie mehr!"

Eine Weile blieben sie einfach nur so da stehen. Besonders Harm musste das Gesagte verarbeiten und seine Gedanken ordnen.

Vorsichtig zog er seinen Kopf wieder zurück und löste sich von Mac. Sie schaute auf uns blickte ihn fast ängstlich an. Sie sah ihm an, dass er mit sich selbst kämpfte.

Und genau das war auch der Fall. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Einerseits wollte er sie am liebsten festhalten und sie nicht mehr loslassen, andererseits; Waren damit alle Probleme gelöst? – nein, das waren sie nicht.

Er schaute sie verzweifelt an. Er musterte ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht, hob seine rechte Hand und trocknete mit seinen Fingern zärtlich ihre Tränen.

Mac schloss sie Augen unter seiner Berührung. Sie fühlte es – er war unsicher, sonst hätte er längst etwas gesagt.

Bitte, lass es nicht zu spät sein! betete Mac.

Nach unendlich scheinenden Minuten des Schweigens sagte Harm leise.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, Mac!"

Sie öffnete sie Augen und schaute ihn an. Drauf hin lächelte Harm minimal. Doch es war kein glückliches Lächeln, es was ein gequältes, unentschlossenes Lächeln.

Mac atmete geräuschvoll ein und aus. Sie durfte nicht aufhören zu hoffen. Da musste es einfach noch eine Chance geben. Die hatten sie sich doch wirklich verdient! So viel hatten sie miteinander durchgemacht, da konnte diese ‚Kleinigkeit' ihre Welt doch nicht einfach so aus der Bahn werfen.

„Harm bitte, sag was." Flehte sie leise.

Jetzt war es Harm, der laut seufzte. Er löste den Blickkontakt und starrte an Mac vorbei über den großen Platz.

„Danke…" sagte er schließlich leise. „Danke für das, was du gesagt hast."

Mac ließ seine Hände los. Wenn das so weitergehen würde, drehte sie gleich hier noch völlig durch. Sie bekam Angst. War sie zu spät? Hätte Harm schon vorher aufsuchen müssen? Sie hätte sich doch mit dem Nachdenken ein bisschen beeilen können, anstatt es andauernd nur zu verdängen. Das war alles Vergangenheit und sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Am wichtigsten war doch, dass sie jetzt hier bei ihm war, oder nicht?

„Harm, ich bitte dich, geh nicht!" wisperte sie leise.

Jetzt schaute Harm sie wieder an.

„Ich kann nicht leben ohne dich, weil … weil du mein Leben bist, verstehst du?" sie sprach so wie so schon leise, doch ihre folgenden Wort konnte man kaum verstehen. „und weil ich dich über alles liebe!"

Sie war sich sicher, dass Harm das gehört und verstanden hatte, doch wieder reagierte er nicht so, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.

„Mac, wie würde es weiter gehen mit uns? Unsere Probleme haben sich nicht in Luft aufgelöst. Ich … ich bin mir einfach nicht mehr sicher!" erklärte Harm traurig.

Mac war kurz davor sich umzudrehen und wegzurennen - weg von den Problemen … - da war es, dieses Wort – Probleme. Harm hatte Recht. Am liebsten wäre sie davon gelaufen, hätte die Probleme verdrängt.

Nein! sagte sie sich. Diesmal nicht. Ich werde jetzt kämpfen! 

„Aber wir können das zusammen schaffen. Ich weiß, dass wir es können. Und wir haben das schon mal geschafft. Warum muss sich das alles wiederholen?" Mac klang so überzeugt und entschlossen. Dennoch musste Harm etwas einwenden. Er musste das jetzt einfach alles loswerden. Jetzt war die Zeit dazu.

„Weil wir es schon damals nicht aus der Welt geschafft haben. Wir haben nicht darüber geredet und jetzt ist die Bombe eben geplatzt." Verzweifelt sah er sie an.

„Und du bist der Meinung, dass mich diese mickrige Bombe davon abhalten kann, dich zu lieben?" fügte Mac leise und sanft hinzu. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. Sie wollte, dass er es endlich verstand.

„Harm, ich liebe dich, hörst du? Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, weil ich noch nie zuvor so glücklich war, wie mit dir."

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen griff sie wieder nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, als sie flüsterte „Du bist meine Welt!"

Harm schluckte. Er musste sich beherrschen, dass er jetzt nicht anfangen würde zu weinen. Alles in ihm hellte sich auf einmal auf, als ob die Sonne anfing zu scheinen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er etwas so herzergreifendes und aufrichtiges gehört. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während die erste Träne schließlich doch an seiner Wange hinunterlief.

Mac hob ihre Hand und wischte ihm die Träne weg, genau so, wie er es eben bei ihr gemacht hatte.

Harm griff ihre Hand, führte sie zurück auf seine Hüfte und umschlang dann Mac mit seinen starken Armen.

Mac schloss überglücklich die Augen und klammerte sich eng an ihn, als er sie vom Boden hob und sich mit ihr im Kreis drehte. Macs Lächeln verwandelte sich schnell in ein herzhaftes Lachen, als er sie durch die Luft wirbelte.

Alles um sie herum war vergessen. Es gab nur sie beide und ihre unendliche Liebe.

Vorsichtig setzte Harm Mac wieder ab, hielt sie jedoch immer noch so dicht an sich, als ob er sie immer noch festhalten müsste, damit sie nicht fällt. Er genoss ihre Nähe unwahrscheinlich, versank in ihren wunderschönen, großen, braunen Augen. Macs Lachen verstummte und sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Ich liebe dich Sarah!" sagte er schließlich.

Sein Gesicht bewegte sich in Zeitlupe auf ihres zu. Sie schauten sich intensiv an, bevor beide die Augen schlossen und sich fallen ließen in die Arme des anderen.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich und es war, als würde eine riesige Last von beiden abfallen. Das war die Besiegelung für den neuen Anschnitt in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben.

Jetzt war der Kuss leidenschaftlich und voller Verlangen, nicht mehr ängstlich und vorsichtig. Harms Hände wanderten hinauf zu Macs Kopf, währen Macs Hände hinter Harms Rücken verschlossen waren. Keiner hatte die Absicht den anderen all zu bald wieder loszulassen. Die Erde hörte auf sich zu drehen, die Zeit stand still.

Der Kuss endete erst, als beiden die Luft ausgegangen war.

Überglücklich strahlten sie sich an.

Als Mac dann langsam ihre Arme zurückzog und so wieder vollkommen auf dem Boden stand, verzog sie plötzlich ihr Gesicht. Da meldete sich ihr lädiertes Bein wieder. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass das schon früher kommen würde.

Harms Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich sofort von überglücklich in besorgt um und er mustere sie aufmerksam.

„Mac, alles OK?" fragte er geschockt.

„Ja, das geht schon." Antwortete sie entschlossen. Sie würde jetzt wohl kaum anfangen zu jammern.

„Das hier war wohl nicht die gesündeste Aktion für dein Bein, was?" stellte Harm mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen fest.

Mac schaute ihn klagend an.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte Harm Mac und hob sie auf seine Arme. Als er so tatsächlich zu laufen anfing, protestierte Mac.

„Hey Flyboy, ich kann doch alleine laufen!" meinte sie grinsend.

Harm blieb kurz stehen, zog ihren Oberkörper an sich und drückte ihr einen kurzen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Das brachte Mac jetzt aus dem Konzept. Überrascht sah sie ihn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an.

„ssssccccchhht, okay?" flüsterte er nur, lächelte sie an und machte sich weiter auf den Weg zu seinem Auto.

Beide konnten nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Es gab schließlich allen Grund dazu.

An Harms Auto angekommen setzte er Mac vorsichtig auf dem Vordersitz ab. Mac grinste ihn an.

„Danke." Sagte sie leise.

„Ich liebe dich!", war Harms Antwort darauf. Zögerlich ließ er Mac los, schloss die Tür und umrundete das Auto, sodass er sich auf den Fahrersitz setzten konnte.

Als es dann angeschallt da saß fragte er: „Wohin geht's jetzt? Nach Hause?"

Mac wurde sofort warm ums Herz.

„Ja, nach Hause!" antwortete sie verträumt. Zum erstem Mal seit so langer Zeit ergibt dieses Wort wieder einen Sinn. 

Harm schaute zu Mac herüber und schien genau zu wissen, was sie dachte. Er lächelte sie verständnisvoll an, bevor er den Motor startete und losfuhr.

Es herrschte völlige Stille, doch die war keineswegs unangenehm, eher entspannend. Mac lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und genoss es, Harm beim Autofahren zu beobachten.

Geschafft! dachte sie bei sich und schloss schließlich zufrieden die Augen.

Ende


End file.
